Fated
by foreverLove87
Summary: Two strangers belonging to different worlds cross paths with each other and slowly realize that they aren't strangers exactly.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight and any of its characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. I have just borrowed them for my story. **

**I loved twilight book series more so than movies. I have read each one of them several times. This story has been in my mind for quite a while. I have finally decided to put it in words and share it.**

**This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction. So please go easy on me.**

**Thanks,**

**foreverLove87**

* * *

**Prologue**

Things don't always go as planned. Sometimes unexpected happens which either makes or breaks a person. Events that unexpectedly and irrevocably change the course of one's life. One moment, one decision that forever changes the direction of one's life and leads to a point where there is no looking back. But what if, that moment, that decision brought you to the person you were meant to be with? The love you never knew existed but secretly hoped for. A completely new world you never knew but always belonged to. All the new possibilities you never dared wish for. What if, all of that is sprung upon you when you least expected and have lost all hope? What if that decision brought you to your destiny, to your soul mate?

And what if you were brought face to face with your other half from your past life? What if you were reborn for a reason? What if that reason was love? What if you were fated?

What would you do? Embrace them wholeheartedly or chalk them off as impossibility and walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV (Present Time)**

'Happy fucking birthday to me! Happy fucking birthday.' Sighing I thought while standing in front of my father's office door or should I say mine?

As you can tell, today is my eighteenth birthday and I have officially taken over as the heir to the mighty Cullen Empire. Yep! I said empire. And when I say empire, I do mean empire. Like being royalty not only in wealth and stature but in blood too. Being on top in the business would make you that. It's not bad being treated like you hung the sun and the moon, if you don't count all the people trying to kiss your ass making themselves look good to get in your good graces even if they are one of the worst people you have ever ! Like I couldn't see past all that fakeness. Guess they didn't know me. Not really. Actually no one did. I didn't let them in. So, they couldn't, even if they tried. I can detect bullshit from a mile and can tell a person's intentions clearly. How? Well wouldn't we want to know that?

Anyways, I got side tracked. So where were we? Ah yes! I was telling you that today, the June twentieth, is my eighteenth birthday and I have officially taken over as the heir to the mighty Cullen Empire. And now I am standing in front of my father's former and my current office door. I am feeling really anxious and a little apprehensive too. What if, I couldn't fulfill in my father's shoes? I don't want to put all the hard work and sacrifices he went through to waste if I made some wrong decision. This empire was his pride and joy. His home away from home. No, I won't jeopardize that. Never. Finally, taking a deep breath and squaring my shoulders in determination, I push open the door and take a step in.

I feel like I have gone back fourteen years when I first stepped into the very same room. I was only four years old when my father has brought me to his company for a tour and to have some father son bonding time. He used to take my away for that bonding time every once in a while. I used to love those moments. We would go swimming together, sometimes golfing too. He encouraged me to take dance classes. He said I was a natural at sports and dancing. He taught me to always follow my heart and to be respectful and polite to other regardless of their stature. He taught me to fight for what you feel is right.

I can clearly recall the day when he brought me here and sat me down on his chair. Then he knelt down on his knees so that he was eye level to me. He looked into my eyes to make it clear that I listened him right and understood him.

_ Flashback _

"_Son! You see this place. This is my favorite place in the whole world second only to being at home with you and your mother. It's like my second home. I can't tell how many hours I have spent here making sure that all my employees have a good life without worrying about money. This is where I make sure that all those children who don't have any family are taken care of properly. Like our family, my employees are my family too. We work together. We look after each other. We respect each other._

_Son! I want you to always remember that you can make all the money in this world if you want. When you lose it all, you can make it again. But respect is not given whenever you want. It has to be earned. And once lost, it costs double the time and effort to have it back. Sometimes a lifetime is not even enough for that. Just be true to yourself. Don't ever do anything that will make you hesitant in facing yourself."_

_ Flashback ends _

That was two weeks before…. Shaking my head off the memory, I went to his chair and sat down. I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Looking around, I see that it is still as same as it was then other than a few minor changes here and there which were necessary. I didn't want anything to be changed. Ever. I wanted to feel his presence around me when I worked here. And I can. I can feel him going through his bookshelf he has here to choose some book to read. I can feel him pacing around while directing someone over his phone behind his desk. I can feel him sitting on the sofa sipping his coffee and going through file after file to ensure that everything is perfect and in order. I can feel him standing beside the glass windows looking outside with a content smile on his lips.

"I miss you dad. So much." It brought lump in my throat and I can feel prickling in the corner of my eyes. I blink away the wetness from my eyes and pick one of the pictures sitting on the table. It was a beautiful picture of three of us: mom, dad and me. It was taken on my fourth birthday. My last birthday I celebrated with them. How I wish it wasn't. Only if I had known…

_ Flashback _

_It was the day after Christmas. I was so happy that I got my favorite bike as Christmas present. I got my favorite games too. It was awesome. Mom let me play piano with her as I loved playing it. She also sang for me in her beautiful voice. I played and danced with her and dad. I got tired so I went to bed early. In no time I drifted off. That's when the dream began…_

'_I was standing over a cliff. I could see someone standing about thirty feet away from me. I couldn't make out his face clearly as he was covered in very bright light. I was able to make out two figures kneeling before him as he said something to them in a language I didn't quite understand and suddenly he disappeared into thin air. The two figures that were kneeling stood up and looked right at me and said, "We have to leave. We have done our part. Now it is up to you. Follow your heart child. Remember, we love you and will always be with you in your heart."_

_I couldn't understand why but I didn't want them to leave. So I tried to stop them. I screamed and cried but couldn't stop them from leaving. It was then my mom shook me awake and said I was having a nightmare. She pulled me into her harms and comforted me. I clung to her tightly as if I ever let her go she would disappear. I asked for my father and found out that he was on his way back. I don't know why I couldn't shake the feeling of dread off me. I got my answer almost two hours later through a call informing us that my father's car has been hit by a drunk driver and he didn't make it to the hospital._

_ Flashback ends _

I lost my hero that night. Mom lost her soul, her music, her reason to live, her everything that night. She lost her light. She wasn't the same after that. She was breathing but was dead inside. She was withering away, dying slowly. She wouldn't come out of her room. No one could console her. She would just sit and stare into nothingness with blank eyes. It wasn't a surprise to anyone to see her so devastated. Everyone knew that dad loved my mom like no other and she loved him the same. They were each other's soul. The kind of love they shared was rare. They set up such an example as a couple that I refused to settle for anything less than they had. I wanted that kind of love. I had promised my mom on her deathbed that I would wait for my angel.

_ Flashback _

"_Mommy?" I called standing in the doorway to my parents' room._

"_Oh my baby boy! Come here." she said from her place on her bed. It was for the first time in almost two months after my dad's passing that she has spoken. She looked so fragile. I walked over to her and carefully sat down beside here. She gently pulled me in her arms and hugged me to her._

"_My baby. I love you so much." She murmured. I wanted to ask her something that has been plaguing my mind since that awful night. But I was scared that talking about daddy would make her sad. But I remembered that she always answered my questions. She never refused me anything. So, I asked "Mommy. Did daddy go to heaven?"_

_She didn't answer first then softly said "Yes, he has."_

"_Angels live there. Don't they?" I asked again._

"_Yes, they do. Why do you ask?" she asked me._

"_He always said that you were his angel. Are you going to heaven to him too?" I asked her to which she didn't reply just cried. I felt bad for making her cry but I didn't want her to go. So I asked instead "Can I come with you too?"_

"_NO. No my baby. You cannot. You have so much to see. So much to do. You are going to make your mom and dad proud when you grow up. Won't you?" she said to me._

"_But I would be alone."_

"_Not for long, my boy. Not for long. Your dad and I would send you your angel. You will just have to wait and be good. Can you do that son?" _

"_Yes, I can. I promise."_

"_Good. Now it's getting late and I am feeling tired. Why won't we go to sleep?" she asked._

"_Ok. Good night, mommy. I love you"_

"_I love you too baby. Good night." I went to my room and fell asleep. Mom didn't wake up again the next morning. Nana said that she went to daddy because she was very sad. Only he could make her happy and now she will be happy. _

_ Flashback ends _

I was upset and angry at her to leave me alone but then realized that I wanted mom and dad to be happy. That was possible only if they were together. So I got over it and did what they expected of me. I swore to myself I would make them proud of me. I would make their dreams come true for them.

I put the picture back on the table. The beep from the intercom next to the picture alerted me to the incoming call from my secretary, Mrs. Angela Cheney. I gathered myself quickly and pushed the button on the machine to greet her."Good morning, Mrs. Cheney."

"Good morning Mr. Cullen. Mr. Sanders here asked me to inform you that meeting will be starting in about ten minutes. He asked you to meet him there in five. And Mr. Cullen, please call me Angela."

"Thank you Angela. Tell him I am on my way. And Angela? Call me Edward please."

"Certainly, Mis…. I mean Edward." With that she hung up.

Looking around my office and giving a last glance to my parents' photograph, I set out to my first board meeting of the day where my godfather, Eleazar Sanders and other board of directors are waiting for me.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

"You did good Edward. You should have seen their faces, Carmen when Edward here took over the meeting." said Eleazar while sipping his wine. My godparents, Eleazar and Carmen Sanders have brought me out for lunch to celebrate my birthday and my first day as the official owner of the Cullen Empire.

"What did you expect, El? Of course, he did." Turning to me she said, "Congratulations, Edward. We are so proud of you. I know Carl and Es would have been too." while dabbing at her eyes.

"Thanks both of you. I wish they were here too." I replied.

"We do too, son. We do too. Alright, we should leave now. I have an important business to attend. You should take rest of your day off seeing as it is your birthday. You will be working plenty starting tomorrow as it is." said Eleazar while we stood up to leave.

"Alright, see you later." I hugged them both good bye and made my way out of the restaurant towards the entrance where my driver was already waiting with my car.

I got in the car and we started towards my home or my parents' at least. My father had this place built when he first moved to Chicago. With me turning eighteen, I have wanted to move there. So, I have started packing my stuff from my godparent's home several weeks ago and had them brought at my parents'. My parents trusted Eleazar and Carmen with their lives. That's why asked them to raise me in their wills. They also appointed Eleazar as the sole care taker of my inheritance for me till I come of age or until I felt ready to take the responsibility. My remaining family members were appalled and accused them of manipulating the will. They were disgusted by my father and blamed my mother for all of this like they always had. It didn't come as a surprise. They didn't care about anything pertaining to my parents. They just wanted their share in the wealth. But they were disappointed as everything belonging to Cullen Empire was to be handed over to its heir by birth. So although, Uncle Caius was my father's elder brother, he couldn't claim the Cullen wealth as he forfeited his rights to it when he declared himself as the heir to the Volturi.

I should explain it from the beginning. It began a few centuries ago when my father's great -great -great –great grandfather, Thomas Arthur Cullen was taking a ride on his beloved horse around his estates. He was just passing by the woods when suddenly he noticed a hunched over figure by the trees. He climbed down the horse's back and moved closer. He saw that a man around his age was covered in blood and was in a lot of pain. He was wearing very fine clothes that were now covered in dirt and his blood. He had a severe wound on his abdomen that was bleeding profusely. He wasted no time and carried the injured man to his horse. He somehow loaded him on the horse's back and rode with him back to his estates where he called his servants and asked them to prepare his room. Thomas Arthur was a trained physician. He tended to the wounded man for days. After six days when the man came to his full bearing he thanked Thomas over and over for saving his life. But Thomas just brushed it off and said it was his duty. The wounded man was highly impressed by him.

He introduced himself as Charles Mathew Volturi, the crowned prince of Volterra. He told him that he had come here on a hunting trip with one of his friends and guards when he got separated from them. He was trying to find his way when he was suddenly attacked by the goons. Thomas in return told him that he lived in these estates with his wife until last year when she passed away while bleeding heavily after her fourth miscarriage. They were trying to conceive since they got married but haven't been successful.

After that they became fast friends. They talked about anything and everything. When the Prince was fully recovered and ready to leave, he invited him to visit him at his palace. When Thomas went there he met a beautiful girl in the palace garden. She was Princess Elena, the younger sister of Prince Charles. He was besotted by her as she was by him but didn't want to disrespect his friend by pursuing her. Prince Charles wasn't ignorant of that and in the time he had come to know his friend; he knew that he won't do anything on the matter. So, he took matters in his own hands and agreed to the union on one condition that if anytime in the future should his successors failed to produce an heir then Thomas's successor at the time would have to give up one of his sons as the next crowned Prince of Volterra. After coming to an agreement, Thomas and Elena were married a month later. They had a very happy married life and Elena bore Thomas four healthy sons to carry on the Cullen heritage. They were considered Princes as they were from royal blood too.

The friendship and the harmony built by them were carried through both of their generations. But it all changed when it was nearly time for my grandfather to retire. He had three sons. Caius and Marcus who were twin with Caius being two minutes older and then my father Carlisle who was three years younger from them. At that time, Alec Volturi was the crowned Prince of Volterra. He and my grandfather were close. Alec and his wife Jane had only one daughter, Princess Didyme. During her birth Jane hemorrhaged and had to undergo hysterectomy leaving her barren. So, it was always assumed that Caius will be the next heir of the Volterra as he was the eldest one. It was also presumed that Didyme will be married off to him and he started having feelings for her.

But fate has other plans as Didyme did not return Caius' affection. This did not bode well with him and he grew bitter. The situation became even worse when Didyme asked his father to marry her to Marcus with whom she was in love with. Marcus and Didyme got engaged with everyone's blessings. But Caius resented both of them. When Caius and Marcus were 21, Marcus was killed in an accident only a few days before the marriage. Some people blamed Caius for being behind the accident but couldn't prove it. Everyone was saddened by Marcus's untimely death and pitied Didyme who was carrying his child.

It was then that it was decided that Didyme will marry Carlisle who was of the same age as Didyme and was her friend. Carlisle was devastated by his brother's death and vowed to take care of his Didyme and their unborn child. So, he married her but refused to be crowned as he believed the unborn child to be the rightful owner. He administered himself to take care of Volterra until then. But it all became useless when Didyme died during child birth along with her son. Everyone was shattered but Carlisle was inconsolable. He had come to love the child as his own. He couldn't bear to stay in the place anymore. He blamed himself for not being able to keep his vow. He felt he failed his brother, his friend and their child. He decided to move away. When Caius came to know of this he called him a coward for running away, a traitor for turning his back to the family. Carlisle left soon after and Caius was crowned as prince with his wife Athenodora as his princess. Everything belonging to the Cullens went to my father, Carlisle.

Carlisle came to Chicago and enrolled himself in University of Illinois for higher studies. For next 4 years he drowned himself in studies alongside taking care of the Cullen business which wasn't an easy feat considering Cullen business was spread all over the U.S. But that didn't stop him. He established the chain of organizations in honor of Marcus, Didyme and their son all over the U.S. where underprivileged, neglected children were taken care of. He personally made his goal to visit these organizations to ensure that they were doing their jobs effectively. He also held several charity balls every year to raise funds for the cause. It was at one of these balls when he first met my mother, Esmeralda Platt who he later came to know as the daughter of one of his business associates. He also found out that she was a musical prodigy and was pursuing music at NYU. She has flown here to visit his family and has offered to perform at the ball to help the cause. After the ball they kept in contact through phone calls and e-mails.

Three months later, Carlisle flew down to NY and admitted his feelings and expressed his desire to marry her. My mother accepted his proposal and they both informed their respective families about their engagement. My mother's family was happy for them. On the other hand, my father's brother, Caius was not happy and he threatened to shun him from the family if he went along with the farce of a marriage. He said that he was making a mistake by marrying a gold digger. My father was deeply upset by this but he went ahead and got married. Six years into a very happy marriage my mother was diagnosed with leukemia. Although she survived but all the chemo treatments she went through reduced her chances to conceive when they were ready to start a family. Their prayers were answered after ten years when I was born and they called me their little miracle.

They named me after both of my grandfathers, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Since the day my father came to Chicago, he worked hard and devoted himself completely to his work. It was during his time that the Cullen Empire got his new identity. The entire business gained success not only in the U.S. but it also spread all over Europe, in London and in parts of Asia. The Cullen Empire grew almost triple in size. He also established a music academy as a graduation and home coming present for my mother. The academy offered scholarships to musically talented students and trained them in different kinds of music, musical instruments and dance forms.

My parents didn't tell me all of these. I found out all of this information from the journals both of them left for me. The journals helped me connect with them on a whole new level. They helped me understand their beliefs, their way of thinking. In other words, they gave me the opportunity to have a peek into their souls. Even though, El and Carmen were the ones who raised me but these journals shaped me into the person I grew up into.

I was shaken out of my musings when the car stopped in front of my home. I got out of the car was about to open the door when my cell started ringing. I knew who was calling, so I sighed and prepared myself for the worst.

"Where the hell are you?" said the voice of my friend of almost 4 years, Jasper Whitlock. "Em is annoying the hell out of me and Alice is getting scary by the minute. And don't even ask about Rose. Where are you man? Come and save me, please."

I just chuckled and told him I'll be there in few minutes and hung up the phone. Jasper and I met when I started my college after finishing high school at fourteen. He and Alice, his then girlfriend and now wife were the only ones who made me feel welcomed in the college. Both of them were 5 years older than me but they didn't treat me like a kid or teased me for being so smart. In fact, they were the ones who defended me and supported me in everything I did. They were my first true friends and I was grateful of them. It was through them that I met Emmet and Rosalie. Rose was Jasper's elder sister. She and her husband Emmet were 7 years older than Jasper. Both Rose and Em treated me like their baby brother rather than friends. They still do. And they had a knack of going overboard on my birthday. That is what had Jasper freaking out so much. Between Alice, Rose and Em, I was sure he was pretty worn out and just about to lose it. I chuckled again thinking about them and how much I loved them.

I went to my bathroom to take a shower. After drying myself, I quickly got dressed and took my car keys sitting by the door. I got into my car and took off towards my only friends I consider as family other than my godparents.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

I had barely parked my car at Rose and Em's driveway that my door was thrown open and I was snatched into a bear hug that only meant Emmett. He said, "About time you…" But before he could finish his sentence Alice threw her tiny arms around me hugging me tightly. I couldn't help but laugh at both of them. Even though I wasn't comfortable with showing affection so openly, I didn't mind them because that's who they were and I wouldn't want them any other way. After Alice released me from her death grip, she started to say something only to be cut off by Emmett successfully irritating her.

"Happy Birthday, Eddie." he said loudly. Now I was the one irritated.

Emmett is a big burly guy with blue eyes and curly brown hair. He can be very intimidating for a first meeting but whoever knew him know that he was a pretty jovial person and a child at heart. He likes to live in the moment without a care in the world. It was very rare to see him not smiling. He has a kind heart and is fiercely protective of whom he loves.

His wife, Rosalie or Rose, is a stunning tall blond with ice blue eyes. She is the responsible or should I say the mature one in their marriage. She is also very caring but comes off as standoffish to those who don't know her well. If any one of her family member is threatened, you wouldn't want to come within a mile radius of her.

My best friend, Jasper is a tall lean guy with blue eyes and same blonde hair like his sister. He is the calm and the collected one. It really takes a lot to rile him up.

Alice, his wife, is short with black hair and hazel eyes. Despite her short height, she is the force to be reckoned with. She is the hyper one with bubbly personality. She is liked by almost everyone and can be very persistent.

I flinched at the god-awful nickname. I swear I love Emmett to pieces but really? That thing is getting old really fast. "My name is Edward and thanks." I replied with gritted teeth to which he only laughed.

"Don't listen to him, Edward. He is an idiot. Anyways, happy birthday to you. So, tell me how your first day as the big boss man was?" Alice chirped all the while dragging me through the door towards the living room. It was exactly as I had thought. They had gone overboard. Actually that would be an understatement.

"Shut that pretty mouth up before you catch any flies little brother." said Rose smiling and walking over to give me a gentle hug and wishing me. It was only then that I noticed that I had been gaping at the decoration and the arrangements with my mouth hanging open. I quickly shut my mouth before speaking.

"Thanks Rose. All of you really but you didn't have to do all of this. It's too much."

"Shut it Edward. If it wasn't your birthday, I would have kicked your ass. It's not every day that you turn eighteen. So suck it up." Jasper said while bumping fists with me and giving me one arm man hug.

"Jazz is right, Edward. Now stop whining. Come on. I am going to show you how to play basketball like champion." boasted Emmett making both me and Jazz to scoff.

"What? You think I can't? "Emmett said.

"Keep dreaming old man. Keep dreaming." I replied making Jazz laugh.

"What did you just call me? "Growled Emmett while pointing at me with his finger.

Sensing a fight coming everyone backed up from me and him. I replied nonchalantly,"I said that you are old. You will be turning 31 soon. That makes you pretty old. You know when you get grey hairs and your skin gets wrinkly. And yes not to forget…" He didn't let me finish as he lunged at me. But I dodged him by side stepping at the last minute. He stumbled a bit but managed to catch himself.

He prepared to lunge again but Rose stopped him saying, "Alright enough. Seriously Em, grow up. It's his birthday. I don't want him or anyone of you sore or bruised. So, all of you just behave. Understood? "When we all of us nodded she continued, "And also you all are going to stay here in the living area. You can play Xbox if you want."

Before we moved Alice told us that she has everyone's outfit ready and ordered us to get ready on time without complaints. Then they left for final touch ups for the preparation of the party. And we guys settled ourselves in the living area playing Xbox as told.

When it was nearly time, Alice ushered us to separate rooms where our outfits were already waiting for us. I quickly changed. I was glad to find that it was something casual not something pretentious. Although designer made, it was faded jeans with a button down shirt. I heard the doorbell ring downstairs indicating the arrival of guests. I finished getting ready and took a deep breath. I didn't want to go downstairs and mingle. But I also didn't want to waste all of my friends' efforts. I slowly made my way downstairs and started looking around. Several guests have arrived. Emmett was talking and laughing with a few guys. Jazz and Alice were at the entrance greeting and welcoming the guests arriving.

I was just wondering what to do when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder making me jump. I relaxed as soon as I noticed it was Rose. "Christ! You scared me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I know this party is not your thing. I know you are nervous and scared. But don't worry; we will keep the vultures away. We have it under control. So, let's have some fun aright."

I relaxed even more after that. The party went smoothly with all of us laughing, dancing and eating. Vultures, as my friends named them, were kept away from me. And the girls didn't get the chance to try anything with me for which I was grateful. It was disturbing to see them degrade themselves only to gain my attention which was disgusting to say the least. All in all I enjoyed myself and had the pleasure of meeting some decent people too.

Pretty soon it was time to wrap up the party. When the last of the guest left, I proceeded to help them clean up the mess left even though I knew what that would entail. And sure enough, Alice and Rose told me to not to bother. When I tried to protest, their glare shut me up pretty quickly. I have learned a long time ago to never cross the girls. I am serious. It isn't worth it. Not if you think about the consequences. I shuddered only just thinking about it.

So, I made myself comfortable on the couch while Em and Jazz helped their wives in the cleaning. I laid my head at the back of the couch and closed my eyes. I started thinking about all four of my friends.

They were the only ones who made me feel like a teenager and treated me as such. They didn't have any high expectations from me. They didn't expect me to be perfect in everything. They didn't expect me to win always. They didn't get disappointed when I failed. They didn't look down on me when I made mistakes. No, in fact, they were the ones who told me and showed me in various ways that it was okay to make mistakes. It was okay to be wrong sometimes. They told me I was human after all.

I didn't get to really be a kid after my parents died. Although Eleazar and Carmen raised me, it wasn't the same. Carmen treated me like her own son but Eleazar always pushed me to give my best. He didn't tolerate failures. He wanted me to be the best. I didn't complain as I wanted to fulfill my dad's dream.

I didn't have many friends growing up as I was smarter than kids my age. I was put in higher grade than them with older kids who pretty much ignored me or made fun of me. They were intimidated by my brains. Some were jealous and some labeled me an outcast. Those who bothered only cared about my money and my looks. So, I pretty much gave up on the institution. I was a loner till Alice and Jasper came along.

They along with Em and Rose would organize things like this or group outings or something else to remind me that I was a kid who can have fun and do things like kids my age normally do.

When they finished cleaning up everything, they came and settled down with me in the living area. It was almost midnight so gift opening was postponed. As we all have to be at work next morning, I thanked them and bid them goodbye. Then I made my way home for the much needed sleep. As I entered my home, I made my way to my bedroom. I went through my nightly routine and changed into my pajamas then laid down in my bed.

"Night mom. Night dad." I murmured before drifting off. That was the first night I dreamt of _her_.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

_ Dream begins _

_It was like seeing a movie being played._

_It was a sunny day. There was a huge castle which was guarded by the armed guards on all sides. There were also guards stationed at the castle gates._

_Suddenly the castle gate started to open and a man came out riding on his horse with other guards following him behind him with their swords secured. From this man's attire, his posture and the royal crest he wore as his cufflink on his wrists, it was clear that he was either the king or the prince. He turned around to address the guards behind him. From where I was watching all of this play out, I couldn't quite understand what he was saying to them. From what I could guess, he was telling them to not to follow him to where he was headed to. He then turned back around and looked right in my direction making me freeze in my place and took off to his destination._

_I stopped all my movements and quite possibly breathing too for a second or two as I stood frozen in shock. It wasn't for I feared that he caught me or something. No, it was something else entirely. The man or the prince was none other than me or my look alike. He had the same features, same eyes and same hair just like me. It was so bizarre. For a moment, it felt like looking at my reflection in the mirror._

_I shook myself out of the stupor and decided to see where he was headed to. As soon as I decided this, the scenery changed and I suddenly found myself standing at the bank of some river alongside a forest. I saw the prince come towards the river. He hopped off his horse and pulled him towards the river by his reins to allow him to drink some water. He proceeded to wash his face and hands after he tied the horse to a nearby tree. He then looked around carefully for any possible spy or intruder I guess before closing his eyes. He started to chant something with lips barely moving. A bright light flashed and the horse turned into a tree similar to the one he was tied to. Then a trial slowly started forming which went deep inside the forest. I was flabbergasted by everything I was seeing. But I couldn't help but feel somehow familiar to all of this._

_He started making his way through that trial and I started following him albeit warily. He kept walking until a bright light can be seen at the end of the trial. On reaching there I was spellbound. The trial led to a beautiful meadow covered with soft grass and colorful wild flowers spread throughout the meadow. The sun was shining brightly intensifying the beauty of the place. It was a sight to behold. It strangely felt like a déjà vu. I looked towards the direction I knew the prince to be standing only to find him missing. I looked everywhere but failed to find him. I was feeling different and when I looked down upon myself. I found myself wearing prince's attire complete with his sword and his royal crest. I felt something tugging at the back of my mind like I should know something. I sensed a headache coming as I was unable to understand what was happening. _

_Suddenly a feeling of serenity washed over me. That was when I heard the most beautiful sound I have ever heard in my life. I heard someone laugh. It was someone of the opposite sex and the sound was very familiar. It brought a smile on my lips. I forgot all about my confusion and worry I was feeling before. I didn't know who she was and I wanted to change that. I wanted to see her. I wanted to hear her laugh again and again. I started to move towards the direction of the sound but found myself glued to the spot. It didn't matter how many times I tried, I was unable to move. I couldn't even call for help as I found myself unable to speak. I struggled harder and failed. But it still didn't stop me from trying. The urge to go find her was greater than anything else. So, I tried and tried without result. I was thrashing and struggling to the point that I was panting. But I still didn't succeed. _

_ Dream ends _

I woke up gasping for air like I have run a marathon. I felt something stinging and instantly my left hand went to my upper right arm where I had a birth sign on my bicep. It was burning like hell. I quickly removed my sleep shirt to see if I have somehow injured myself in my sleep. But what I found out completely shocked me.

The birth mark I had was glowing brightly. The more it glowed the more it burned bringing tears to my eyes. It has never happened before. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't quite tell about this to anyone. If I did then I would have to tell them everything. I would have to tell them about things that are not possible in reality but in books and movies only. They would think that I had gone insane. Then I would be shipped off to the asylum for sure. So, I waited. The mark stopped glowing after a few minutes and the burning also faded slowly.

I have witnessed many strange happenings. I had had strange dreams. I had also done many impossible things that no one knew of. But I hadn't ever felt like this. Nothing has ever affected me like this. The dream has left me reeling with myriad of emotions running through me. I couldn't concentrate on anything I was feeling. One of the most prominent emotions was the tranquility. The sense of peace and belonging just her presence brought was something I have never experienced. The other most prominent emotion was the loss, the utter devastation and desperation I felt at the end of the dream. It was like my heart has been ripped out of my chest.

I curled myself in a tight ball lying on my bed and tried to shake off the horrid feeling. I concentrated on all the good side of the dream and started to relax some. I couldn't help but think about her. Who was she? What was it about her that left me reeling? Why did it hurt so much?

There were probably lots more questions that I wanted answered but couldn't get it. I decided to start my day early as I was already up. I got ready for work and made my way to the kitchen to make myself something for breakfast. When I entered the kitchen, I found myself face to face with Nana which brought smile to my face. Nana was a very kind and a gentle lady. Her family has been working for the Cullens since generations. She had been my father's nanny when he was a child and then mine. My father was very fond of her. So, he brought her to Chicago with him. Even though she was released from the responsibility to work for the Cullens, she took care of me along with my mom. She did that out of love. She was there with me when my mom passed away and had never left since then.

She had gone back to visit her family for a month and wasn't due to arrive for three more days. So, I was surprised to see her there. I quickly hugged her and held her by her shoulders at my arm's length checking her over.

"What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be here for few more days." Then I got worried.

"Is everything alright? You aren't sick or something, right?" I asked hurriedly.

"Calm down Edward. I wanted to be here for your birthday. But I missed It." she explained.

I exhaled in relief. "You didn't have to Nana. You should have stayed there for few more days."

"What? Do you not want me here? "

"What? No. I didn't mean that." I spluttered.

"Do you have someone special coming here when I wasn't here? I thought I taught you better than that, young man." She scolded but I could detect teasing behind her words.

I groaned, "Nana, come on. You know there isn't anyone like that."

"And why is that? You are young and charming. I don't get why you don't have someone like that with you." She sighed shaking her head.

"You know why."

"I do know that, I guess. You will soon find her. Just you wait. She is going to completely blow you over." I don't know why but her comment made me think about the dream I had. "Here's your breakfast Edward. You are getting skinny. You should eat more." While she kept talking about my health and my bad food habits, I silently ate my food. But my thoughts keep drifting to the girl from my dream. I wondered how she looked. What was her height? What color hair did she have? Were they long or short? What was the color of her eyes?

I thanked her for the food and left for the office. Throughout my day, she never left my mind. I was getting my things ready for the last meeting of the day when Angela informed me that Eleazar has asked to meet me in his office whenever the meeting is over. The meeting was over sooner than expected and I made my way straight to Eleazar's office. He told me to come in when I knocked on his door.

"Hey! You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Oh yes, Edward. Come and have a seat." After I sat down, he continued, "You know that your father and I were very close, right?" To which I nodded. "He was one of the most respected and sought after man. He was my ideal in more ways than one. He was my best friend. I owed him my life. If it wasn't for him, I would have not been standing where I am now. I have promised him that I would do everything in my power to bring success and acclaim to his business. You understand that, right?"

"I know and you have done that and more." I replied and it was true. He had worked harder than my father. "But, why are you telling me all this?"

At that, he stood up from his chair and looked out the window. Then taking a deep breath, he turned facing me. He said, "Edward, you are eighteen now and an adult. One of my jobs was to take care of your inheritance and your business for you till you were capable and ready to do it on your own. I have done my first job and now I think it's time I start with my second one too."

"What job are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Alistair called me today." As soon as he said this, I stiffened. I now knew what he was talking about. He didn't notice my stiff posture and continued, "He wants to meet for a family dinner and talk about how to proceed with the arrangement made by him and your father. So, I invited him and his family for the dinner coming Saturday. I just wanted to inform you personally."

I was rigid. I forced myself to relax and replied with forced smile, "I'll be there on time."

"That would be great, Edward." He came up to me and pulled me out of my chair. He placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "You are truly a best son one could ask for. Your father would have been so proud of you." He got emotional in the end. He cleared his throat and continued, "I know I am, son. I need to inform Carmen too. And Edward? You and Tanya would make a great couple."

I didn't reply this time. I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. I left soon after.

As soon as I was home, I locked myself in my room. I started recalling the day I came to know of this arrangement he was talking about.

My father Carlisle, Eleazar and Alistair have been friends forever. Their wives; Esme, Carmen and Sasha also became close over the years. Eleazar and Carmen had no child. Alistair and Sasha had three children; Eric was the eldest one then Irina and the youngest one being Tanya. Alistair owned Denali Industries. He was also a well-known businessman.

I had just turned sixteen when I read about my betrothal to Tanya Denali in one of my father's journals. When I read that I went to Carmen and asked about it. Then she and Eleazar explained everything to me. About how my dad and Alistair had arranged this marriage to unite their family and business. I had met Tanya several times over the years. She was a nice girl and easy to talk to. But I didn't feel anything for her. I wouldn't even call her my friend as we don't know each other that well.

I didn't know what I would do about the dinner. But I did know that I wasn't going to follow through this arrangement. I just didn't know how to let all of them know that. I knew they are going to be hurt and disappointed. Eleazar will be angry more so than Alistair himself.

I was starting to get headache from all this thinking. So, I got up to take a hot bath to relax myself. I had already lost my appetite so I just put on my night clothes and went to bed to get some sleep.

But sleep wasn't coming easily tonight. My mind wouldn't just shut up. Eleazar's words kept ringing in my head again and again.

'_You and Tanya would make a great couple. You and Tanya would make a great couple. You and Tanya would make a great couple…'_

After an hour of tossing and turning with no sleep, I switched on my music system with the remote and selected my mother's lullaby she used to sing for me when I was a child and hit play. I put it on repeat. Soon my room was filled with the soothing sound of her voice and I fell into a deep sleep with a smile where I once again found myself in the meadow looking for _her_.


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV (One year later)

Blur. That's what it always was whenever I ran. Just a giant blur. Everything seems to whip past me as I ran at lightning speed through the forest, sometimes even circling it every now and then. I couldn't tell how many miles I had run. How far off from the civilization I was? And I could care less. I just wanted to sort out everything running through my head, if possible. It was starting to get crowded in there. I was having difficulty to deal with the situation I have gotten myself into. I was sure that I had made the right decision. I knew I was right. But that didn't mean that I was happy with the price I had to pay. I knew the cost was high but didn't understand until now how much high. Although I knew that I had made my bed and now I have to lie in it, it still didn't lessen the pain from the blow I had received.

When I had decided to finally put an end to all of it, I was equally determined and terrified to make my stand clear. I have known from the start that it was going to be very difficult to convince everyone. I didn't quite figure that everything was going to turn so ugly. I didn't realize that it would ruin the decade's worth of friendship and harmony. I should have known not to delay the inevitable. I should have come clean sooner. I should have said something at that damn dinner where it had all started a year ago.

_ Flashback _

_It was the dinner night Eleazar had told me about. Alistair, his wife Sasha and their daughter Tanya were all there. Eric and his wife were off to some business trip and Irina was visiting her grandparents' while her new husband was on a business trip too. So, they couldn't join us. The dinner went fine. Everyone chatted and ate happily. I joined in their conversation occasionally. Although, we were here to discuss the stupid betrothal, there wasn't a peep about it for which I was grateful. I didn't want to ruin others night by saying something about the issue right now but I knew it has to be done._

_After everyone was done with the food, the elders went to sit in the sitting area. Eleazar started to pour wine for everyone. I and Tanya were left alone at the dining table. It was quite awkward to say the least for a moment. I didn't want to be rude so I politely asked her if she wanted anything else. She politely declined and asked me if we could go and sit somewhere where we can talk without being listened to. I hesitated for a second and then asked her to come along. We went out through the glass doors across the sitting area and sat down in the chairs there opposite each other. From where we were sitting we could clearly see the parents sitting and talking as they could see us clearly._

_As soon as we settled, Tanya started, "Let's cut to the chase alright. I don't want to get married. I know you don't either. Hell, no one wants to get married at eighteen. We are just kids dammit. Who the hell are they to decide this for me? I am not ready. I haven't even finished my studies. I have so many things I want to do before I get tied down to someone. Now everything is just ruined. This is ridiculous and insane."_

"_Whoa! Calm down. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to. No one is going to force you. Just calm down okay. Take some deep breaths." I said before checking to see if anyone has noticed her outburst and relaxing when I saw they haven't._

"_Sorry, I didn't want to freak out on you. But you have to understand that you have had years to get used to the idea. I have just learnt about it a week ago. And I am still processing it." _

"_No need to apologize. I understand perfectly what you are saying. I was shocked too when I found out which was on accident by the way. No one informed me. I asked about it myself."_

_Shaking her head, she said, "This is seriously some weird shit."_

'_Oh you don't know anything about weird. I do.' I thought._

"_Can I be honest to you, Edward?" when I nodded she continued, "I really like you, a lot actually. I have for a while." which made me uncomfortable "Last time when we met I wanted so badly to tell you, you know. Then we had to leave early." Thank god "And now all of this marriage talks, seriously it's freaking me the hell out. I wanted to move to NY to further my studies but Dad wants us to get married by the end of the year which means I have to stay here. He has already asked me to drop a year." I frowned at this information. So, they had already started planning without waiting to ask. "Also Edward, I think we have the right to see whoever we want without anyone telling us to what to do or not to do. It's our decision to make, not theirs. Don't you agree?" I nodded again. I agreed whole heartedly. It was our decision to make._

"_So what do you propose we do considering the end of the year is not too far?" I asked._

"_I think we should ask them to give us time to get to know each other better. So we can think about how to get out of this problem."_

"_But how much time are you saying? A year? I don't think it's going to work. And what happens after that year? Why not just tell them the truth and save ourselves the trouble?"_

"_No, Edward please. I can't do that. They will disown me. Please Edward, you have to promise me. You can't do that." She pleaded._

_I reluctantly nodded. "Fine, I won't." I shouldn't have._

_ Flashback ends _

Then as agreed we talked to the parents and they agreed to wait and not to rush us into the marriage although it took a lot of convincing. Tanya and I met several times over a few weeks, albeit as friends, to keep up the appearances before she left for NY to study. We talked on phone to keep each other updated on the issue and how to proceed further. Although marriage talks were reduced but hadn't faded altogether. I always felt guilty whenever I saw how enthusiastic Eleazar and Alistair were regarding the marriage.

Months went by in similar fashion. Tanya was due to come back for Christmas and New Year's. When she arrived, she was happy. Everyone could see that. During one of the family dinners, I asked her to tell them the truth. They will understand but she refused me saying that I was selfish and just wanted her to lose her family. I didn't want to fight so I didn't reply back. Later she apologized for being insensitive and rude. She said that she have had a bit of alcohol. I accepted her apology and she left for college soon after. After that whenever I talked about telling everyone, she would just make up some excuse or started crying. This went on for three months. I was getting frustrated by it. I was getting suspicious of her behavior now too.

Eleazar had been on my back ever since the New Year. He was pushing me about marriage and with time he was getting forceful and outright demanding which irritated me to say the least. Finally when I couldn't take it anymore, I told him that I wasn't going to marry Tanya ever. To say that he was angry would be an understatement.

_ Flashback _

"_What do you mean you won't marry her? Tell me you are just kidding. Right?" he asked_

"_No, I am not. I don't want to marry her. I don't love her." I replied_

"_Love her? Love is not an issue here, Edward. It's about your father. The promise he made to his lifelong friend to marry you to his daughter. Are you saying that you are going to go against your father's words? Is he mean nothing to you now? Are his words nothing to you? I didn't expect this from you. Not at all." He said shaking his head._

"_I understand what you are saying but please I can't go through this. It will not be a marriage. It will just be a compromise. I know Dad wouldn't want that for me."_

"_You know nothing. You understand nothing. You don't understand the pain, the betrayal, the hard work and the sacrifices your father made for this empire. You think you know him better just by reading a bunch of his journals. You are wrong. You don't know him. You don't know him at all." He paused to calm himself down then asked "Is something wrong with her? I thought you liked her."_

"_No. Nothing is wrong with her. Just she isn't the type of girl I want to be married to."_

"_Don't be stupid Edward. She is exactly the type of girl for you. She comes from a good wealthy family and is daughter of your own father's childhood friend. She is intelligent, polite and beautiful. What more do you want? "Then he added in more strong and firm voice. "I am going to say it only once. You are not going to ruin your father's image. You aren't going to go against him. You will be getting married to Tanya. Just make up your mind and get it through your head. Sooner you accept it easier it will be for you." With that he left._

_ Flashback ends _

It wasn't the last time we had it out and every time it just got worse. He refused to listen to anything. He even said that I don't know what I want and that I was behaving like a spoiled kid. When I told my friends about it, it took me, Jazz, Rose and my whole home staff including security to keep Em and Alice from going on a hunting spree. They were so livid. After they finally calm down, they assured me that I was right. Marriage wasn't a thing to take lightly. It's a lifetime thing. So I should be completely sure before going through it. I was glad for their support and understanding.

_ Flashback _

_It was just Rose, Jazz and I at my place. Little Claire who was Jazz and Alice's two years old daughter was sleeping in the bedroom right next to the room we were sitting in. Alice had a flight to catch so she left after giving me hug and assuring me that she had my back and not to be worried. She encouraged me to follow my heart and that everything will take care of itself. I thanked her and saw her off with a promise to call her if I needed anything. Em too had to go home as he had to be up early. He also did the same as Alice and left._

_Now we were just sitting with our coffees in the silence. No one was saying anything. But I knew what both of them were thinking and what they wanted to ask. Rose and Jazz were the ones who thought before acting. They were more rational. Suddenly, Rose spoke breaking the silence._

"_Why didn't you tell us this before? You have known about this since you turned sixteen." I knew it was coming. I didn't want to answer but I knew them and they weren't going to let it go until I answered. Well not this time at least._

"_I didn't want to bother you." I mumbled_

"_Bullshit" she snapped "Don't lie to us. We aren't stupid, Edward. I know why didn't you tell us"_

"_Well if you know then why are you asking me?" I snapped back and then closed my eyes regretting it immediately. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."_

"_It's alright. I understand." Then she added "I know you didn't tell us because you knew that we wouldn't agree with your reasoning for going through the arrangement. Didn't you?"_

"_Yes" I replied softly_

"_Now you don't want to go through it because you understand it now that it wasn't fair for either of you to be tied into loveless marriage based only on the benefit of your family's business."_

"_Yes. But I don't know what I am doing. What should I do? My conscience is telling me to choose my duty while my heart is telling me to do otherwise. I am so confused." I said while running my hands through my hair in frustration. I continued, "If I go along with my heart I am going to lose very important people in my life, my second parents who have raised me like their own. I don't want that."_

"_Edward, can I ask you something?" asked Jasper_

"_Of course, Jasper. Go ahead."_

"_Do you love her?"_

"_No" I said without hesitation_

"_Do you think it's possible for you to fall for her in the future?"_

"_No" I snorted "It would have happened a long time ago if it was possible." Shaking my head I asked, "Why are you asking me this?"_

"_Nothing, just wanted to clarify." he shrugged when I narrowed my eyes at him, he rolled his eyes and said, "Alright dipshit, I just wanted to remind you that you don't love her."_

"_Really Jazz. Thanks but to remind you, I do have a photographic memory, you know?" I replied_

"_Guys, be serious." Rose interrupted_

"_Alright, on a more serious note Edward. Let's say that you married her to make everyone and your parents happy. And sometime later, you meet the girl of your dreams. What would you do then? Think about it brother before you ever regret doing it. You aren't going to forgive yourself if that happened." Jasper said knocking the breath out of me._

_ Flashback ends _

As soon as Jasper said that I thought about the girl who have been visiting me in my dreams since the night of my eighteenth birthday but never showing herself to me. I have yet to see her face. There hasn't been a night she hasn't visited my dreams. I have come very close to see her face several times only to wake up at the last moment before I could go any further. I still remember the last dream I had of her.

_ Dream begins _

_It was last night, the night before my nineteenth birthday when I found myself walking along a stone pavement carved through what appears to be a very large and beautiful garden surrounding the palace on all sides. Several pathways have been constructed to walk around the garden for leisure walks and such. The garden was filled with flowers of different variety and colors enhancing the beauty of the garden._

_I keep walking. My feet having mind of their own bringing me forward and coming to halt near a tree covered with beautiful colored flowers. Under the tree, there was a stone carved into sitting bench. But it wasn't that held my attention, it was the figure sitting there slightly bent over what appears to be a parchment on her lap. She appears to be sketching something but what I don't know. As soon as, I step forward to get a closer look, she disappears._

_I start looking for her while running through the garden but couldn't find her. Then I hear her laugh and darts towards the direction of the sound only to find her gone again. I keep following her by hearing her, through the library, through the hallways in the castle; from one chamber to another determine to catch her. I follow her up the stairs reaching the roof breathing heavily._

_While catching my breath, I look around and find her standing near the end of the roof facing the front of the castle looking down. It was for the first time that I had seen her so clearly and fully standing without any obstruction. My heart starts racing with the realization that maybe I will finally see her. While thinking this, I notice that she has small figure, not too small but not too tall either. She has soft curves enhanced by a light blue floor length gown with no sleeves. I notice that she has a beautiful porcelain skin and I want to see myself if it is as soft and smooth as it looks. Her long beautiful mahogany tresses are curled and reach up to her waist. They appear silky smooth and shiny. Her skin is shining in the sunlight and her hair gives reddish glint in the sunlight. I was absolutely mesmerized by her. I slowly start walking towards her. When I was only a foot closer to her and took a last step towards her, I tripped on thin air and fell down._

_When I look up and stand up from the ground I am now standing in an open field. It is night time now. I start walking again and I hear people screaming and crying in agony. I run to see what the problem is and find myself in the middle of a battle ground with scenes so horrific that I shivered making my stomach roll uneasily. There is mass destruction of property and thousands of dead bodies covering the ground. Blood splattered everywhere not a place left untainted by it. The screams are becoming louder and uncomfortable to listen. So, I lift my hands to cover my ears. As soon as I do this I notice my hands and stop out cold and my blood turns to ice. Blood. They are covered in blood. I start shaking. I hurriedly try to wipe them by rubbing them on my clothes only to find them covered in blood too. My shaking starts to get worse and I couldn't understand what is happening. Why was I in a place so horrific? I start to get hysterical but before things could get worse I wake up._

_ Dream ends _

The end of the dream was disturbing to say the least. I still shivered remembering it. It also bothered me that I came so close but still couldn't see her. To put it simply I was cranky and snapping at everyone. It didn't help that Eleazar has ordered me to appear at the party he has organized in order to celebrate the fact that Cullen Empire has once again made it to the top along with my birthday. I hated these parties. I would have very much preferred to stay at home or celebrate it with my friends but no I was ordered to make an appearance whether I liked it or not. But this wasn't what pissed me off. It was the fact he didn't invite my friends even after I requested saying that it was a business party. And I thought that this day couldn't get any worse. Apparently I was wrong. And I was about to find out how much worse.


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

After running a few more miles in the woods, I started making my way towards the hunting cabin I owned in the woods for the times like this. It's in a remote area so I don't have to worry about my secret to be disclosed. And also it's quite refreshing to be out here away from all the noise. I come here often when I need to clear my head or when I want a break. As soon as I reach the cabin, I went to get showered first. My clothes were all messed up due to running in the woods for hours and my shoes, if you could even call them that now, have seen better days.

After shower I get dressed in sleep clothes. I know it's only 4:30 in the morning after glancing at the small clock at my bedside table. I decide to take off for the day as I don't want to deal with the media and the office gossip. So, I left a message for Angela and got settled in the bed with a book to occupy my time as I knew sleep was a lost cause. I was sure that last night events would have already made up the headlines. Every news channel would be having a field day with that. For a second, I thought about to mess up with the reporters present at the party using my secret power but thought better of it. Let Eleazar deal with that.

Now you must be wondering what my secret power is. Yep I have special power or should I say powers. I have had them since I was five. After the first time I had the strange dream of my parents' dying before my dad's accident, I have had those kinds of dreams more often till I turned fifteen. They were all so vivid and surreal. I found out my first power when I was five. I was playing in my room and was feeling hungry. So, I went to the kitchen to find someone to make me something to eat. Nana was working there when I reached the kitchen. I spotted cookies in the cabinet but it was too high for me to reach the cookie jar. I knew I wasn't supposed to have them at this hour but I insisted. Nana refused me and started making something else for me to eat. But I wanted them badly. I don't know why but I just concentrated on the cookie jar and wished to have them in my hands. As soon as I wished that, the jar started floating in the air and came towards me eventually landing in my hands. I was so shocked that I dropped the jar hitting my toe nail. I cried out in pain. Nana rushed over to me and carefully pulled me away from the glass pieces. Yeah I discovered that I can move things with my minds.

That night I again dreamed of a man covered in bright light like I had before. But this time he talked to me and explained what I had witnessed today. He then proceeded to tell me about my power and those I would gain in my future. He said that he was going to help me control them and perfect them. He also made me promise to not to tell anyone about this. I was a five year old kid. I got scared that something bad will happen if I did. But he reassured me. I promised reluctantly. This went on for several years. I developed several more powers. I learned to control them and perfected them. Some were easy to and others not so. The "dream man" as I dubbed him helped me with them as he promised.

The most difficult and frustrating of them was the mind reading. I was eleven when I got that ability. I was going downstairs when suddenly my ears started ringing and my head felt like it was going to explode. I grabbed my head in my hands and screamed. I was in so much pain. I thought I was dying. Then I fainted.

When I came around I was in a hospital. Eleazar and Carmen were talking to the doctor. Nana was sitting at my bed side holding my hand. I found out what has happened. But I had a suspicion that the pain I felt was something else. Well I got my answer when I found that I had gained another power and it was the mind reading. It was frustrating to learn to control it. I had to concentrate extra hard. It was painful when all thoughts would come unbidden at the same time. It took time but I learned how to do it and was able to control what I wanted to hear and what not. Mind reading also gave me more insight into people. I learned with time that some thoughts are best kept secret and some not. I knew that reading thoughts meant compromising with their privacy. So, I learned to block all of them out and only hear them when absolutely necessary.

Apart from running inhumanly fast, reading minds, telekinesis I could shield myself and others both physically and mentally. I could manipulate air, water, fire and earth. I could gather strength of hundred boulders if I wanted to. Well you must be wondering what I am. Nope, sorry. Not a vampire or any kind of supernatural being, although my abilities say otherwise. I am 100% human. Have no doubts about that. Then why? How? Why me? I have always wondered about this too. I had wanted to ask this to the dream man but never knew how. When I did asked he said, "When the time is right you will know it yourself." It was the same thing he said every time I asked. Never explaining it. Never expanding it. Eventually I stopped asking and resigned myself for the time being.

The main reason to buy this cabin out here in the wilderness was to keep my secret safe. This is the part of me I didn't share with any one. Not that I could. Even if I did, no one would believe me. If they did, I would be put under the government authorities where I would become their guinea pig being probed and prodded. Sorry but I didn't want to be a lab rat. Thank you very much. So sharing wasn't an option.

But I didn't let the advantage my powers gave me to go to waste. I put them to good use as often I could by helping others when in need. I can't count how many abused and neglected children I have saved from the vilest and disgusting people. I had run investigation myself secretly and planted all my findings and clues to lead the authorities to their aid so that those kids could be rescued. No matter how much I wanted to deal with them myself. I turned them to authorities without revealing myself. But I did make sure that the accused got reprimanded and put behind bars. It wasn't only the kids. I helped anyone I could. I didn't want to be some super hero or something. I never even had the urge to exploit my powers. But I felt useless and insignificant knowing that I had the means and still I didn't do anything. Like my father had said to fight for what is right. So I did. Instead of sitting around I took action. And I can say that I was proud of myself.

I shook myself out of my musings and put the book down. My mind was too occupied to concentrate on anything right now. So, I just laid down and closed my eyes. Last year has opened my eyes to say the least about who I should trust and who I should be wary of. Ever since I turned eighteen and became the new M.D. of the Cullen Empire, Alistair and Eleazar started pushing me to marry Tanya. At first, I thought they were just really excited to unite the families. But as the time went on, I started to suspect something was off about all of this. Eleazar has never been this demanding of me. And Alistair was spending more time at Eleazar's office rather than his own. I didn't want to believe it but I couldn't shook off the feeling that something was amiss. Eleazar has been working here for almost all his life. My father made him my caretaker and also of my inheritance. I knew there was nothing to doubt about him. He has proved his loyalty time and time again. But I still didn't understand why he kept pushing me for marriage.

I kept ignoring all the things pointing that something was definitely up until it was too late for me to do anything. I couldn't possibly explain in words how much I regretted not doing anything about it. Not finding out sooner to avoid all the drama and loss.

_ Flashback _

_I have arrived to the party on time as I was asked no sorry ordered to by Eleazar. It's only been twenty minutes and I was already bored to death. My cheeks hearting by the fake smile I had plastered on my face. I felt bitter for the first time when I saw Alistair was invited to the party along with his whole family. I didn't have anything personal against them. But I couldn't help but think that Eleazar could invite his friends while mine were pushed aside. It was my birthday for god's sake. When I made my way to them I said to Eleazar, "I thought it was a business party?" gesturing towards Alistair and his family. I could tell that this angered him but he said nothing. He went to greet them and I did too. It didn't matter how much of this I didn't like I couldn't possibly disrespect them. It wasn't me to be impolite._

_Everything was going fine when suddenly Eleazar took over the stage and addressed the guests, "Good evening everyone. As you all know that tonight we are celebrating another milestone the Cullen Empire had laid down. It has succeeded in maintaining its top position again this year. And we know that after so many years the Cullen Empire has its own heir to take over the business and lead it towards great heights and create new milestones in the future. The legendary Carlisle Cullen has been the one to bring this Empire where it is standing. And a year ago on this very same day his only son, Edward Cullen has taken over as the new M.D. and I know he is going to surpass even Carlisle when it comes to that." I was grateful and overwhelmed by his pride in me and vowed to prove him right and do my best. _

_He continued, "Today is also a special day as it's the day Edward was born. It was the happiest day of my dear friend's life. Edward was his whole world. When he passed away, he left me responsible for his upbringing. I knew what it meant, what it implied. I vowed then that I would do everything in my power to fulfill all his dreams he had regarding his business and his son. And I gave my everything to do so. Tonight I also want to tell you Edward that I am so proud of you. Happy Birthday son." I accepted his wishes with a nod and a smile. But my smile turned into frown when I saw Alistair climb the stage to join Eleazar. He took the mic from him and started speaking. He requested me to join them at the stage which I did. Then he said, "As you all know Carlisle has been a very good friend of mine. It has been our dream to unite our families by marrying Edward and my youngest daughter Tanya. Unfortunately, he isn't with us anymore but we have decided that it's a good day today to make an announcement to honor his wishes. We are very happy to announce that Edward Cullen and my daughter, Tanya Denali are getting engaged and married soon. So, please give them their blessings…" I tuned everything out after that. I was in a daze. I couldn't possibly comprehend what has exactly happened. When it finally registered, I was livid. I couldn't form a word. I felt betrayed, angry, hurt all at once. I was hurt that they hadn't cared about my feelings. They didn't respect my decisions. It held no meaning to them. When they asked me to say few words to the guests, I looked them straight in their eyes letting them see what I thought of them. What I was feeling. Shaking my head, I slowly but surely started backing away from them. When I locked eyes with Eleazar, he warned me with his eyes to not to make a scene. 'Too late. You already took care of that.' I thought. And then I walked away. I started making my way out the party. My walking away grabbed all the attention as I knew it would. But I didn't care anymore. They had crossed the line and I can't let that go._

_The paparazzi present descended on me as soon as I was in their reach and started firing questions about my sudden departure. I didn't reply but it was becoming difficult to go through them. So, I started to make my way out through the back door. Before I could do that, Eleazar found me and pulled me towards one of the rooms for yelling at me I was sure. He did yell at me and I let him. I didn't have anything to say to him anymore._

"_What the hell was that?" he asked_

"_You tell me." I retorted. "I didn't remember agreeing to all that bullshit you and your friend said out there." I was barely managing to keep myself in control._

"_Watch your language, boy. I wouldn't put up with that. What is wrong with you? You weren't so disrespectful before. It's probably those friends you keep talking about. They are bad influence Edward. They aren't good for you. I have warned you before too. See, what they have done. You have never once raised your voice against me. But now ?" _

_I was seething now. I didn't want to say or do anything that I might regret later. But he wasn't having that. He kept on with his tirade. Soon Carmen came to the room. Alistair and his family joined us in the room too. Alistair too started demanding why I left._

"_I don't want to marry Tanya ever. I don't want to hear anything regarding this topic. My decision is final. I am not changing it whatsoever. You can do whatever you want but my decision is made." The arguing and shouting started soon after but I didn't budge which angered everyone. Carmen too tried to get me to comply but it was of no use. I suddenly noticed that Alistair was the most upset of all even more than Eleazar which surprised me. Then I remembered the things I have noticed but ignored regarding him and Eleazar. I threw caution to the wind and concentrated only on him and used my mind reading to read his mind. When everyone was busy arguing and blaming each other, I read everything that has caused such uproar between the people present in this room. What I found shocked me and I felt like a fool. I could have prevented all of this from happening if I had acted sooner._

_ Flashback ends _

I found out from his mind that ever since Eleazar had been made the caretaker of my inheritance, Alistair had been jealous of him. As he had known my father longer than Eleazar, he felt betrayed that his friend didn't give him that responsibility. He was envious of my father's good fortune too which led him to trick my father into betrothing me to his daughter. When he passed away, he had secretly started buying shares of the Cullen Empire without the knowledge of Eleazar. He had gained Eleazar's trust and had him fooled easily. When I turned eighteen and took over the business from Eleazar, he panicked that I would find out all about his treachery. So, before it could happen he started pushing Eleazar for making me agree to marry Tanya early. But his plan backfired when Tanya and I decided to wait. He then started poisoning Eleazar against my friends and filling him with lies about the company I keep. He even showed him fake evidence for that. He had him believe that I should be made to settle down before I lose my sense of responsibility and get off track. And tonight he had gotten Eleazar to agree for a public announcement of mine and Tanya's so called wedding knowing perfectly well that I wouldn't make a scene and compromise my father's long built reputation. Well he was right about that. But he was wrong too. My father didn't condone going along with the wrong only to keep up the appearances.

What I learned from his thoughts was much worse and what I told was watered down version. At least Eleazar was innocent and he wasn't involved with him. But it didn't hurt any less that he believed him when said all those things about me and didn't trust me. When I walked away from them for the final time, Eleazar warned me if I set a foot out and didn't do as he said I would be breaking all the ties with them forever. It hurt me deeper and I wavered for a second but then I remembered my father's words.

_Fight for what you feel is right._

_Follow your heart, son._

And I followed my heart. I walked out of their party, out of their house, out of their life and got into my car. I asked my driver to stop somewhere secluded. When he did I got out of the car and asked him to leave with the car and inform Nana that I was staying out tonight and not to call me. I am fine. As soon as he drove away, I took off running which brought me here.


	8. Chapter 8

Mystery POV

"Did you get everything ready?" I asked

"Yes boss. Everything is in order. We are just waiting for your word." Mark answered.

"I don't want any mistakes. It's your life at stake if that happens. So, make sure everything goes smoothly or else…" I left the threat hanging and then continued, "Close the door on your way out." Sighing I shake my head. I am feeling agitated. I have been waiting for this day for almost two years. Every second I get closer to the final moment when I will have what is mine is making me anxious and giddy with anticipation. Suddenly, I remember something. I look at my watch and frown. Roger was to call me five minutes ago to update me on their whereabouts and activities.

I take out my phone and call Roger myself. It rings three times making me angrier with each ring. As soon he answered, I yelled furious, "What the fuck took you so long to answer your phone?"

He started to apologize," Sss…so...Sorry boss. I was ju…" But I cut him off.

"I don't fucking want to hear your goddamn pathetic excuses. You were supposed to call me on their updates. Why haven't you?" I took few deep breaths to calm myself down and said through gritted teeth, "Anyways we will talk about this later. Now, just tell me. Are you still keeping an eye on them?" I asked

"Absolutely boss. In fact, I am watching them now. They are in the restaurant having dinner and..." I cut him off again.

"Did you make sure they enjoyed their sightseeing?"

"Yes boss. I even made sure they got special services and VIP discounts without giving me away. The man was quite charmed by..." I cut him off not wanting to know about the said man's interests.

"What about the girl?" I asked.

"She appears to be quite thrilled with all of this. I even happen to hear her mention to her father that she wished they could stay here forever."

"Good. Keep up the good work and you would be rewarded nicely." I replied and then added in a threatening voice, "And we **_will_** be having a chat about you being too busy for answering your phone." With that I hung up.

I felt a smirk growing on my face. I was instantly happy to hear that **_she_** wanted to stay here. I knew she would want to. I just had to get her out of her despicable father's hands and show my world. She would have to love it. After all, she was meant to be with me even if she didn't know it yet.

I had known it when I first saw her at the grocery store with her father two years ago. She had just turned thirteen then. She was standing there with her back to me facing him. She had long brown hairs. When she turned I gasped. She had brown eyes all doe eyed and shit. All innocent and pure like a poor lamb and a heart shaped face with a small figure. I was instantly drawn to her. I wanted her and I wanted her badly. But I couldn't have her. I had to do something. So I came up with a plan. I got back to my hotel and started gathering everything I could about her and her family. Sadly I couldn't find anything to hold over her family or her father. But I did find out that her father was struggling in his business and was looking for potential financer. So, I took the opportunity and befriended him on the pretext of business. It was hard to gain his trust as he was an intelligent man but I did.

During this time I also found out about everything I could about her. I watched her, observed her. Her foolish father didn't have any idea. I was biding my time until the right moment. And it came. I invited him over to LA for a fake business deal. It took a bit of convincing but he agreed. It wasn't him I wanted to come here. It was the brunette that I wanted. I somehow got him to bring her too. They arrived here two weeks ago. We had a business meeting too for his sake only. Little did he know the only business I was interested in was the girl.

And now finally it was time for my plan to work. And then I would have her. She would be mine. Just four more days to go. I cackled.

"Soon, my pet. Soon."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry Guys for not updating soon. I will try to not keep you waiting longer. Hope you like the chapter.**

EPOV

I must have dozed off at some point because next thing I know I was being woken up by the constant ringing of my phone. I rolled over and groaned "Shut up" I pulled a pillow over my head to muffle the annoying sound but to no avail. I just wished it would stop already. And of course it didn't. Finally when I couldn't take it anymore, I threw away the pillow and snatched the offending device from my nightstand and growled. "What?"

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen" I cringed hearing my full name and mumbled a quiet shit thinking that usually meant I was in trouble "Quit with your attitude right this minute." I cringed again hearing Rose so very angry. That didn't happen often but it seems I have managed that quite nicely. Now I am going to be paid as nicely too. "Where the hell are you? You can't just disappear on us like that and not answer your calls. Seriously, Edward? What the hell were you thinking? I can't believe you being so irresponsible." Damn I was in some serious trouble. To say Rose was pissed would be an understatement.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I didn't run away and I did tell my driver to inform at home that I was spending the night out." I tried to explain.

"Well really? Oh I'm so sorry I bothered you then." Was her sarcastic response before she hung up? I frowned and stared at the phone because I did not quite understand why she was so angry at me. I was telling the truth as I had asked my driver to inform Nana about my whereabouts. I also knew that it wasn't her to be so pissed off at me for nothing either. I ran my fingers through my hair completely frustrated and confused about what was going on. I didn't get it. At all. Well I didn't until my eyes landed on the alarm clock on my night stand. I swear I just flew out of my bed and started getting ready for the day. Then I remembered Rose and instantly felt guilty for making everyone worry. I felt so bad thinking about how they would have freaked out about me suddenly being MIA for two nights no less. Of course they were worried. How can I be so careless? I immediately called Rose back to apologize only to get the voicemail. I tried several times and still no answer.

"Shit Shit Shit Shit" I mumbled to myself as made my way out of the cabin to my car. As soon as I started my car and drove towards my office I called Nana and apologized over and over for troubling her. She was upset at first with me but understood and forgave me eventually. And she also made me promise her to never to do that again. I readily complied because I wasn't planning to repeat my mistake again. Then I called Jazz and Emmett and got the yelling of my life and don't even mention Alice. I seriously felt scared of her for the first time since we met. When I asked Emmett about Rose he advised me to not call her for now because she's pretty upset and told me to come over and talk to her in person when she cools down some. I agreed reluctantly and felt extremely guilty too. I could understand why this upset her so much and that made me feel even more of an idiot. I was pretty pissed off and disappointed with myself.

I reached my office building and parked my car. I made my way up to my floor via elevators. I saw Angela was already there sitting behind her desk working.

"Good morning Angela"

"Oh Good morning Edward. Is there anything you need?" she replied.

"Uh actually yes. Please come inside my office with your notepad." And then I went inside and sat on my chair. Two minutes later there was a knock on my door announcing Angela.

"Come in. Please have a seat." When she sat down I started "Well Angela, You may have already known what happened at the party."

"Yes I do. I mean I was there and the media..."

I cut her off "Don't worry. I just wanted some changes to be made and I also want you to make an arrangement for me to give out a public statement."

"Alright I can do that. Anything else?"

"Yes. Call all the board directors to be here in the conference room" I check my watch and see its 9:30 A.M. "at 12 noon sharp. No excuses." I say as she notes it down. I give her more instructions about the changes I need to be taken and brief her on the upcoming meeting and discuss the ones I missed yesterday. When she is about to leave I stop her "Hey Angela I am sorry I bailed on you yesterday. I swear I didn't do it intentionally. You can take an extra holiday in exchange of that..."

"No need of that. Really it's okay. I understand why you were not at work. Anyways you are the boss here..."

"That's still not an excuse to ditch one's responsibility. And I believe I failed mine. So again I am sorry. It won't happen again. I assure you."

"You know Edward; you really are a good man with those morals. Not to be out of line but Mr. Sanders might have been wrong to put you in the difficult spot at the party but he was right that you are going to surpass Mr. Cullen in doing great things for people and this company." She says with a smile.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." I reply with a smile and a nod as she makes her way out of my office. As soon as she leaves, I pick up my phone to make some calls and finish all the pending work. I call Em and Jazz and inform them about the meeting. Well not completely as only I know what was to happen in the meeting. I ask them to come over after I make sure they are okay with my decision. I check the time and it's almost half an hour into the meeting. I walk up to the large glass windows of my office and recalled the conversation I had with them few months ago over this.

_ Flashback _

_I have been considering this for a while since I started working and decided to finally run my idea over with them as it is going to be their final call in the decision. We met at our regular hang out restaurant for lunch and I finally told them about it. Now I was waiting for them to share their views on it. Finally when I couldn't take it anymore I started babbling._

"_Look I know it's sudden and unexpected but I trust you guys and I genuinely think that you both will be perfect for the position. Plus you will have better pays and can have better lives not that you don't already. I am not doing you any favors just because you are my friends, I swear. I know you both are more than qualified for it. So, I don't know what the problem here is. I mean I know what others are going to think. And seriously I don't care. I just want what is best for my company and I know you are it. I also know that I can rely on you both. You will always have my back. You have always been there motivating me whenever I felt down and I know you will not be afraid of me to call me out when you think I am wrong unlike others. "I stopped my rant and waited. Still nothing "Guys please say something. You are killing me here." Well they didn't say anything but they did react. They started laughing of all the things. And not just laughing but belly holding tears running down their cheeks laugh making me scowl at them. "I don't find anything funny here. Care to share?" After what seem like forever they calmed down finally and replied._

"_God Edward you should have seen your face. And babbling? Priceless." Em said still chuckling_

"_Yeah yeah. I am hilarious. Now can we be serious for a minute here?"_

"_Alright on a more serious note I understand what are you saying Edward. I would have wanted the same thing if I were in your place. But thank god I am not. But Edward I think this is kind of going to be hard to answer you right now. You are right this is sudden and unexpected. So, I will like to ask for some time to think over it and talk to Alice as it involves her too. I hope you understand that." Jazz replied._

"_Of course jazz. I wasn't pressuring you or anything. I just wanted to know what you think about it." Turning to Em "What about you? What do you think?"_

"_I agree with Jasper. I have to talk to Rose too. And Edward whatever our decision may be. We will always be there, alright?" Em said to which I nodded."Now enough with this serious shit. It's fun time" And that was that._

_ Flashback ends_

Well it took months and several discussions and arguments going back and forth that they finally came aboard with the decision. And today I was going to announce them… I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by the intercom beep. I move over to it and press the button to answer.

"Yes Angela"

"Edward, there is someone wanting to talk to you urgently. They are saying that they will only talk to you. I am sorry I tried but they aren't listening"

"It's okay. Just transfer the call. I will talk with them." I sat down and pick up the receiver after the call is transferred.

"Hello, Edward Cullen speaking. May I know who this is?"

"Oh hello. I am Rachel Simone from London Child Protection Services." That definitely got my attention. Child Protection? London? "We have been trying to contact you for over a month Mr. Cullen." What? A month? "We know you are a very busy person and have several more important things to do but this is very urgent." I stopped her before she could say anything else because seriously I was confused. How the hell did I not know about that?

"Excuse me Ms Simone but I didn't know anything about you calling before until you mentioned. And I am never busy for any child who needs my attention. May be there must be some mistake or some misunderstanding. I am sorry about all the trouble you went through. I will personally check how such an important call wasn't brought to my notice?" I said shaking my head in anger and disbelief. What the hell?

"Well now I am finally able to talk to you so, I want to tell you that your mother's distant Cousin Mr. Daniel Cornwell has passed away over a month and a half ago." I furrow my brow in confusion.

"I am sorry but I don't remember having any uncle by this name."

"They haven't been in contact Mr. Cullen ever since they were just infants. From what I found it was something over some family feud or something. I am sorry I don't have any details for you." I still didn't remember him but I did recall my mother talking about some estranged distant relatives with whom my mother's family wasn't on talking terms. Maybe Uncle John would be able to tell me something about him. I would have to talk to him.

"It's okay, I understand. Anyways, what was the real reason behind this call? I assume there is something else you want to tell."

"Ah yes Mr. Cullen. You see as Mr. Cornwell has passed way, he had left everything he ever owned to his only daughter."

"Okkaaayyyy. And the problem with that is…."

"Actually Mr. Cullen she isn't his biological child. She is adopted."

"And his other family members don't agree with his decision. Don't they?"

"Yes exactly. And the even bigger problem is that she is a minor. So, she has been caught in between the crossfire between family members. Some of them are trying to win her over by manipulating her. So, that she could sign everything off to them once she comes of age. And a few are planning to take some rather blunt steps. There already have been some incidents where she was put in danger." I sit up straight at that.

"She wasn't harmed in any way, right? Tell me she wasn't." I seethed. I want to just fly over there and put those scum in their places.

"No sir. Thankfully she wasn't. But sir you see the problem here now. We have her under protection. We don't want to have her go through another trauma such a short time after the accident."

"Accident. What accident?" I ask carefully.

"Oh sorry Mr. Cullen. I forgot to mention that Mr. Cornwell died in a car accident and she was with him in the car." That makes me worried and I feel I can't breathe. Let her be alright let her be alright I keep repeating in my mind. "Miraculously she survived. She suffered a broken wrist and a broken ankle. A few cuts, bruises and had a head injury. She was in coma for two weeks due to head injury. And when she came to about a month and a half ago she was diagnosed with amnesia. She doesn't remember anything about her life before the accident." At this point I was pacing like a caged animal and pulling my hair relentlessly.

"Survived. You call that survived. Jesus Christ she ….. I don't even have any words…..damn it. How old is she?"

"She will turn fifteen in September so that makes her fourteen." Fourteen. Fuck. I pinch the bridge of my nose to calm myself. "I understand Mr. Cullen. It's horrible what she is going through and we have to make a decision for her so that she doesn't have to go through all this. And that's where you come."

"I don't understand. Please will you elaborate that?"

"Well Mr. Cullen, Mr. Cornwell loved his daughter very much and always wanted best for her. He must have known about his family's intentions regarding her. That's why he left her everything and put her in your care in case anything happens to him before she turns eighteen." I freeze in shock and soon blinding rage take over.

"Then why the hell I wasn't informed of that? What kind of organization is this? What the hell were you all doing? Why wasn't I informed? Damn it. Two months. Two fucking months. It took you two fucking months to call me." I was shouting by this point.

"As I said earlier Mr. Cullen, we have been trying to reach you. And as soon as Mr. Cornwell was pronounced dead and his will was read, we contacted you. We were told that you have much more important things to do rather than taking in strays." Red. I was seeing red now. I was suspecting who would have talked to them on my behalf but I still wanted to confirm.

"Who? Who did you talk to? Do you know his name or his number?" I said in cold voice that I myself didn't recognize.

"A Mr. Sanders, I believe." I closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing to calm myself. It wasn't helping much right now.

"Thank you Ms Simone. Please send me your contact where I could meet you. I am taking the first available flight to London I can get. I will call you with that information later. And also I wanted to tell you beforehand that I have just turned nineteen myself and I hope that doesn't pose any problem with the system."

"We know that and Mr. Cornwell did too. According to his will he has asked you would be the only one who would be fair in taking her care and deciding her well-being. He trusted you for a reason so we would have to too. After talking to you just now I can tell why he did what he did."

"Thank you again and I am sorry for yelling at you."

"I understand Mr. Cullen. I am looking forward to meet you in person."

"Yeah me too. I would like to talk about everything in detail as soon as I get there, if you don't mind. Please take care of her."

"Yeah definitely and she is in good hands right now. Goodbye Mr. Cullen." And she hung up.


	10. Chapter 10

Mystery POV

"Where is she?" I screamed at the bloody pulp at my feet and kicked him in his stomach. When he didn't answer I grabbed him by his collar and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground and with a flick of my wrist I started to tear his body parts one by one slowly and painfully making him cry in pain. I enjoyed tormenting him. With another flick of my wrist he was consumed by the fire.

When I turned around, I noticed my lackies staring at me with horror and terror on their faces. I rolled my eyes at them and told them to get over it. So what I have some talent. They don't have to be jealous about that. When they didn't move I got angry and with a flick they were all ashes.

"Gotta find some rather understanding and useful one's to work with."

"You can't hide from me pet. I will find you. I know you would be missing me. Don't worry I will come get you." And I was off running to find my pet.

EPOV

Unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable.

As soon as the call ended, I started pacing running my fingers over and over through my hairs and relentlessly pulling them every now and then. I was having difficult time controlling my temper right now. My anger was justified too. I couldn't believe that Eleazar would do such a thing but all signs were pointing in his direction. How could he? Didn't he care about what would happen to the girl? Did he think that I would never find out? Is this the first time he had done such a thing? If not, then how many times….?

"Oh God! I am going to be sick." I went over to my desk and bent down placing my hands on the top of my desk. I started to concentrate on my breathing to get rid of the nausea building and to calm myself down. After a few minutes when I have calm down some, I thought some more on the situation. I have to give Eleazar benefit of the doubt. There's only one way to find out the truth and I was going to do just that. I closed my eyes and concentrated on locating him in the company's building. I found him in his office going over some files. I decided to dive deeper into his mind and started sorting through his memories from last 2-3 months all the while praying that I was wrong and that he didn't have anything to do with the call I received today.

Of course that hope went down the drain as I saw the whole conversation and heard all of his thoughts he had when that happened. I wanted to know how many times he had done this type of thing but I couldn't find the patience in me to find out more. Because as soon as I got the confirmation and solid proof of his involvement, I was consumed with blinding rage. I picked up the decoration lamp sitting on the side table and hurled it across the room. The lamp hit the wall and shattered into pieces on impact. The noise must have alerted Angela as she came running into my office. As soon as her eyes found the lamp they widened. She accessed me for any damage from her place at the door and timidly asked me if I was alright.

"No. I am not fine. I am not fine at all." I said forcing myself to calm down again. God I haven't ever been a temperamental person but Eleazar is pushing all my buttons lately and doing a pretty awesome job of it too.

"Uh can I help you with anything? Or Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and exhaled sharply. "Yes actually. Please book me next available flight to London or better yet get my private jet ready. I have an urgent business to attend to."

"Alright. Do you need me to accompany you too?"

"No. You don't have to. I don't know how long I will have to stay there. So, there's no point when you will be flying back here. I will be working from my office there for the time period I will be there. Just inform them of my plans."

"Okay. I will call them right away." Then I proceeded to give her instructions on the things she needs to handle in my absence and sent her on her way.

It was time for the Board meeting.

Angela is passing folders to each of my board of directors while I sit in my chair. We are in the board room. Other than me there are eight other sitting around the big oval table including Eleazar as he is one of the board directors and the shareholder too. As soon as she is finished handling them out, I motion for them to open it. That's when the shit hits the fan.

"What the fuck is this?" Mr. Hans yells at me. The others are taken aback as they are unaware what is making him react like this. Well they will find out soon enough.

"You can't do this." Mr. Dale exclaimed.

"This is completely ridiculous. Mr. Sanders, this isn't funny." This time it was Mr. Brown.

I snorted inwardly. Mr. Sanders can't help you right now. He has his own dues to pay. I thought. I acted cool as cucumber and said

"Mr. Hans, Mr. Dale and Mr. Brown you all are fired." That got everyone sitting straight in their places.

"For what? We haven't done anything."

"Funny, I didn't even imply that. Want to share how you arrive to that conclusion, gentlemen?"

"I uh I didn't mean..." he stuttered and I cut him off

"Enough. You very well know why you thought that. What you thought I would just sit back and have you all buy my company's shares behind my back. Well you thought wrong."

"We did no such thing. You have no proof."

"I know everything about your meetings with Mr. Alistair Denali. You used your position for wrong reasons to stab me in the back. You should have known better. Now you are going to pay for that. You better believe that I am going to sue all of you for breaching your contracts and tying to double cross me. You all can leave we have important work to finish here." When they didn't leave immediately I called the security I have already waiting in the lobby to escort them out. With that taken care of I turned to to the rest which were too stunned to say anything.

"I believe all of you will think several times before crossing me. Traitors are not tolerated here." I said looking each of them in their eyes one by one to make my point clear. "Now with that being said, I think we have three places open in the board. I have already chosen the best person I believe for this position."

"Yes Mr. Cullen. Who are they?" one of them asked

I pressed the button on the intercom and asked them to come inside the room. After five minutes they filed in and Eleazar's head whipped up to me and his glared burned a hole into my head. But I didn't pay him any attention. I knew he wouldn't say anything during the meeting. I introduced them to others.

"Mr. Gibbs, Mr. McCarty and Mr. Whitlock." I motioned Angela to hand them over their folders as soon as they sat down in their chairs. "These folders gentlemen summarize your individual as well as mutual duties. If you find anything concerning, please feel free to call me or make an appointment with my P.A. And also I won't be in the country for approximately two weeks. It's not fixed exactly. It can take me longer. So, I will advise you to keep vigil." When they all nodded in agreement I asked them if there is anything they would want to share. When they answered in negative I called the meeting off.

"Mr. McCarty, Mr. Whitlock. Please wait for me in my office. Angela, please show them their way." Everyone left except Eleazar. Of course he wouldn't. He couldn't let this get past him. I was patiently waiting for him to start his tirade. Once the door to the board room was closed, he exploded.

"What the hell are you thinking? You fired three of the most hard working and efficient directors for what? Just a suspicion? And you have to involve Alistair too. Wasn't the humiliation he and his family have to go through after the party enough? You are now going to drag him to court. And those… those parasites of friend you have. You… You made them board members. Are you out of your mind? God Edward can't you see they have their claws in you so deep that you have lost all your common sense. Those low-life scums….." That's it.

"Enough" I roared and stood up pushing the chair back forcibly as I did. The nerve of him. "Not a word. Not a single word out of your mouth. Honestly, who are you? What have you done to yourself? You are always bitching about my friends. What have they ever done to you? You are the one who has a problem with them. I don't get it. And now I don't even care what you think. They are my friends. They are part of my life. A very important part. They are now also a part of my company. So get the hell over it already." I nearly shouted at him. I turned away from his too stunned to speak expression to calm down. I can't even see his face without losing it. "Anyways, this is my company, my employees, my board room. So, don't lecture me what I should or shouldn't do. Because honestly it appears you have lost all your abilities to take a good decision lately. So, don't ever try to bother lecturing me."

"You are making the biggest mistake of your life. I just wa…" I cut him off

"Shut it. I said don't bother. You have other serious problem to consider right now."

"What problem?" I eyed him for a minute than proceeded to talk coolly.

"I have an interesting call just before this meeting. Do you know anyone by the name Ms. Rachel Simone?" I asked watching for his reaction.

"No, I don't think so." He said confused

"Oh! Never mind then. Maybe you would be able to know a Mr. Daniel Cornwell?" he stiffened at the name. Good. Finally some reaction. "You know my mother's distant cousin who passed away in a car accident leaving behind his fourteen year old daughter. They said they have talked to you and you have dismissed them. I was surprised. I thought there must be some misunderstanding. Am I right? There was a misunderstanding. Isn't there?" I asked coolly. He was quiet uncomfortable having realized he has been caught with no signs of remorse which made me livid.

"I know you already know that there wasn't any misunderstanding. What you heard from them was true. You did not need any distraction, it's not like she is his real daughter anyway. She is adopted. I am sure the system there would be able to take care of her. It was a right thing to do." Every word out of his mouth was making me angry. Before I knew it I was holding him by his collar.

"You are a selfish and a self-centered man. I use the word man loosely. Because you aren't. If you weren't the one who raised me, I swear to god you would be rotting in prison right about now or beaten within an inch of your life. You disgust me. Get out of my sight. I don't even want to see your face." I said releasing him and making my way to my office. I threw open my office door and closed it with a loud bang and leaned against it. I was still shaking with anger.

"Whoa dude. What the hell. Are you alright?" Em asked. I have forgotten that I have asked them to wait for me here. I was pleased that they were here. I needed to talk to someone about all the bullshit going on in my life lately. I haven't had the opportunity to talk to anyone since the party night. I motioned with my hand for them to wait for a minute and asked Angela to not to disturb me until I said to. Then I went and sat on the couch and held my head with my hands.

"Edward man. Something is not right. You have been all weird this past week. And this is making us all worried. What is it, bro? You can talk to us you know." Jazz said slapping me on my back.

"I know Jasper. I am sorry I worried you all."

"Hey! Don't mention it. You are our little bro. We care." Em interrupted me. "Now talk. We are here to listen. Tell us what is bothering you." So I did. I told them everything about the betrothal. About Tanya. The pressure Eleazar and Alistair put on me. They knew about it already but I never gave them the details. So I did it now. I held nothing back. I told them about Alistair's betrayal. How they tried to trick me into agreeing by practically putting me in the difficult spot knowing full well that I wouldn't make a scene. Then I told them about the call I received and how Eleazar neglected to mention it to me and then the reason he spewed for doing that. As if doing me a favor. And what happened in the board room just now.

By the time I was finished telling them everything Em was seething in anger and Jazz wasn't fairing any better. I let them process everything as I kept silent. Honestly I was exhausted after all this drama. I just wanted to get in my bed and drift into the dreamland forgetting everything.

"That fucking bastard." Suddenly Emmett shouted startling us. He looked like he was about to hunt down Eleazar and beat the ever living shit out of him. But I stopped him. I didn't want him to end up in jail.

"Wait Em. Please don't do anything stupid right now. I don't want you to beat anyone up."

"Why the hell not? He deserves it." This came from Jasper. I was shocked as hell. Jazz wasn't a violent person at all. He was pretty much a laid-back guy.

"Jazz come on. Look I am going to be in London to settle down the mess Eleazar has created and get the girl safe and taken care of. I just want you to do your job and keep an eye on things in my absence. Please for which you have to keep some patience and cool because you are going to be facing him quiet enough. Do you understand me?" They agreed reluctantly but weren't happy about it. I could understand that. We talked some more and when it was time I left to go home. We have already informed Rose, Ali and Nana about my trip. So, they have started doing preparations for the trip for me. They weren't aware of the real reason behind this trip. They assumed it was something related to my business. I have asked Em and Jazz to not to tell them anything until I am gone. Because I know they will want to tag along and will go all protective mama bear on me. They understood that and agreed to my request.

So here I was boarding my private jet to fly over to The United Kingdom. Hey London here I come.


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV

"Hello Mr. Cullen." Ms Simone returned my greeting shaking my hand and sat across me "I have been looking forward for this meeting. After our conversation earlier, I did some personal researching. Please don't be offended. I just wanted to know more about the person I am supposed to hand over my new ward. I wanted to make sure that I was making the right decision. Surely, you can understand that. "

"No need to apologize. You were just doing your duty." I replied. "I hope that your doubts are cleared?"

"Ah yeah of course. I was shocked actually. I mean I never even considered that you were you, you know. I should have, I mean, Edward Cullen and everyone know about the Cullens." She said shaking her head at her ignorance. "Anyways, you needn't worry about anything. Everything is going fine. We have already searched for her blood relatives and haven't found anything yet. I am sure the procedure must have been done at the time of her adoption too. But we can't be surer about anything."

"You are right. We can't. So, about the paper work. How much time it would be?"

"Well, I will make sure it is completed as soon as possible. You are planning to take her to States with you, right? That may prolong the process a little bit."

"That's the thing. You see, I want her to come with me. But only if she wants to."

"But you live there. How is that going to work?" she asked confused

"Don't worry. I am not going to abandon her. And I have a feeling that she isn't even going to appreciate meeting me much less move across the country." I sighed "I can guess she doesn't react well to meeting people after the scare she had had and not to mention she must be feeling hell a lot vulnerable too. Isn't it?" I put a hand up to stop her when she tried to speak and continued "I may be young but I am lot more experienced with these kinds of situations. And believe me it isn't pretty. Anyways I have had some talk with a psychologist I trust and know. She seems to agree with what I think. So, I would appreciate it if you would comply too. If we want to help her we have to be careful. As you mentioned yesterday the mental trauma she's been through put her in a fragile state. And I don't want to do anything that would put stress on her and in turn hurt her."

"I agree, she doesn't need any more stress. The doctors have strictly cautioned against it saying that it may lead to more complications like brain damage or even death. But we have to do something. What do you propose we do?" She asked. And then I explained everything to her and she agreed making me feel relieved. Now I just have to make sure that everything goes accordingly.

After having discussed things with Ms Simone, I drove myself to my penthouse I owned here. When I finally entered my place and closed the door, I walked to the balcony and thought about everything that has happened since I arrived in London over a week ago.

Suddenly ringing of my phone alerted me. I answered it.

"Hey Eddiekins. Watcha doing?" came an annoying voice followed by booming laughter annoying me further. I gritted my teeth and growled which seem to entertain the bid oaf further. If the laughter that followed was any indication.

"Shut up Emmett. How many times I have to remind you my name is Edward E-D-W-A-R-D. Why is it so difficult for you to understand?" I replied scowling

"'Coz that sound like a name of a hundred or maybe older wrinkly guy." He replied without missing a beat.

"It does not."

"Do too." Before I could retort there was a slapping sound and a muffled 'Ow Rosie' and then there was Rose on the line.

"Hey Edward, how are you?"

"I was fine until your stupid husband happened." I answered still irritated.

"Don't mind him. Tell me how was your meeting with that social worker? Simone is it?"

"It was fine. I am hoping that all is going to be well."

"I hope so. Did you get to meet the girl? What is her name? Her likes? Dislikes? Favorite food? Do you know anything about her? You should you know. How are you supposed to take care of her if you don't? Honestly Edward, I am disappointed…." She kept on going about how I am already failing at this and I let her. I knew she was just concerned.

She had been ever since she heard of the girl's circumstances. Rose had always been fond of kids and especially those in need. This was also due to the fact that she cannot conceive as she lost the ability due to her horrifying past.

That's why Jasper, her little brother was adored and mothered by her until he grew up. When we first met she quickly took me under her wing. She dealt with her pain by immersing herself with kids. So, I brought her to the Cullen Foundations where abandoned and mistreated children were brought and kept to nurse them to health and help them get on with their lives. This gave Rose immense satisfaction and helped her get over her loss. Emmett was grateful for that.

"Rose trust me I am going to do everything in my power to help her." I promised and meant it literally and figuratively. "And yes I know her name is Casey Cornwell, blue eyes, blond hair. I will send you her picture if you want. I haven't met her yet. Ms Simone has asked for a meeting with her tomorrow. So we have to see how that goes."

"Alright let me know if anything changes. Take care" and she hung up after we said our goodbyes. I sighed and felt that familiar feeling of prickling on the back of my neck as hairs on my body rose. I knew then that I have been watched again.

Ever since I arrived here, I have been experiencing a strange feeling of being watched more times than I could count. And whenever I would search for the source I found nothing. I couldn't read their minds and that made me wary. My instincts told me that they knew about me and my abilities. Maybe that's why they were able to block me or they may have their own powers too. I couldn't hear or see them but could definitely sense them. And they had been on my tail constantly like they are just now.

I had thought about confronting them but thought better of it. I needed to wait for a suitable time and to be sure of my decision. I couldn't put my life in risk as too many lives depended on me. I had also kept watch on them and somehow came to confirmation that there is someone following me around that possess some kind of gift.

I hadn't yet visited the girl yet as I didn't want to lead them to her. I wasn't naïve though and knew that it was just the matter of time. They seem to be getting restless. I sighed again and turned to go back inside and on instinct bent down just in time to avoid being hit by a sharp arrow aimed right at me. The arrow got stuck on the wall and there was a piece of cloth tied it. I pulled out the arrow an untied the cloth to examine it only to find a message written there for me.

'_**Warehouse. Far off south near the woods.'**_

So, they have finally decided to meet me tonight. I will wait for the night and then would lead them to a faraway place from the civilization. I was prepared for that. I then went inside and went through my normal routine and then situated myself on the couch to wait while watching T.V. It was still quite early.


	12. Chapter 12

EPOV

"Mmmm…" I mumble while rubbing my eyes to clear away the remnants of sleepiness from my eyes. I slowly open my eyes and find myself lying on the couch in an extremely uncomfortable position with T.V still on. It's now 6:30 in the morning and looks like I slept watching T.V. last night.

I sit up and bend over putting my elbows on my knees and rub my face with my hands. I lazily stand up and groan when my back protests due to sleeping in the damn uncomfortable as hell couch. I do some stretching and mild exercise to help settle some of my back and neck muscles. But something is nagging at the back of my mind and I look around my penthouse and my hackles rise telling me that something is…. off. Then suddenly it becomes clear as I remember the arrow, the strange feeling of being watched and the message and finally …..The meeting.

My eyes lock on the parchment kind of thing that has the message and the arrow to which it was tied lying on the table in front of me. I didn't go to the meeting place. I slept through it. I must have been really tired.

"Shit. I really wanted to know whoever it was." Never mind I can still go looking for them myself. I am not going to give up. They are the first person or whatever who seems to have the abilities like me and I can't let them slip away from me. I want answers. I have to start somewhere. Why not now when I have this sprung upon me unexpectedly?

I take a deep breath and stiffen again. The feeling I had when I woke up hasn't gone away yet. Something is still strange. I concentrate and look for answers by roaming my eyes over the place carefully. Someone has been here when I was slumbering which worries me as I didn't know about it. It was nearly impossible to sneak pass me and they had managed to do so without much difficulty.

I make my way to the balcony and step out. I stop short. There is a box sitting on the small round table. It is wrapped up in the same kind of cloth on which the message was delivered last night. I use my senses to detect if there is some kind of trick or something. Finding nothing amiss I pick up the box but not before looking around. I step back inside and put the box on the table and sit on the sofa.

I watch the box intently for a few minutes expecting it to open itself. I stand up and start pacing. Then stop and glance at the box. Then start pacing again. I repeat the pattern for ten minutes and finally sit down on the sofa with a huff and snatch up the box from the table and start unwrapping it. The silk cloth is tied to the box with a very intricate thread like thing. I untie it slowly and the silk cloth wrapped around the box falls away revealing a wooden box. This is no ordinary box in fact the opposite. It can be said by the rich and elegant work done on it. The designs carved on it are magnificent in itself.

It appears to be some antique and valuable at that. I am bewildered by it. I don't know what I was expecting exactly but it was far from what I have discovered. I gently run my fingers on the designs over and over memorizing it. It is _that_ beautiful. I am brought out of my trance like state by my home phone ringing. I shake my head to clear it and get up to answer it. The call is from the office informing me of my schedule for the day and that I have a meeting in two hours. After ending the call I check up my cell phone to find it dead and then proceed to plug it on so that it could charge before I have to go on for my daily business.

While setting the phone to charge I notice that I still has that box in my other hand. I decide to open it. I slowly but surely open up the hatchet to see what this box must be carrying. I suspect something far more valuable than the box itself. I lift the box's upper lid and bend further to peek inside. My curiosity winning over. And what I find inside throws me over. Literally. I am thrown, completely thrown. I am knocked off my feet landing on my butt. My head is spinning. My heart pounding. My mouth lays hung open as my eyes stay locked on what is inside that box. It's so, so far away. I want it close. Before I could comprehend what I am doing I had snatched the box right up and my other hand reaches out to touch the silky smooth light pink scarf and I bury my face in it, feeling it, smelling it, inhaling it.

The box is forgotten. Nothing matters right now. Nothing exists. I am lost to the world consumed by the most alluring scent that the scarf appears to be drowned in and I want to drown in it too. I don't know what's happening to me. I want this smell. I crave it. I know this scent. I have encountered it countless times. But not in this world. Not in the reality. Only in my dreams. But how? How is this possible? I have to know. I have to find out. If this is real than maybe ….. No no no no no. I can't let myself hope. It's ridiculous. It's not possible. She isn't real. No, I shouldn't think like that. Maybe there is an explanation behind it. Maybe this is just a coincidence. Or maybe someone is playing with me. At this thought my anger spikes and I grit my teeth to calm myself. "I swear to god whoever has sent me this, if this is some kind of fucking joke they better wish they were never born."

I run my hands through my unruly hair a few times and stand up from where I have fallen. Still clutching the scarf close to myself I shakily make my way to my room. I am still reeling from the shock and my mind is conjuring up all the images from my dreams having been remembered with perfect clarity. My heart and mind battling with each other. My heart is telling me to believe them but my mind is warning me to be cautious and to be wary. I ignore them both and do my absolute best to bury every memory deep inside. I don't have time to waste. I have more pressing matters to attend to.

Having decided I leave the scarf on my bed with great difficulty I might add. Then I go take a shower. The shortest and the fastest shower known to mankind and get dressed in my black pants with white shirt and a black vest. I put on my socks and shoes. I carry my jacket over my left arm. I hesitate a little but finally give in and pick the scarf from the bed and wrap it around my left wrist under my full sleeved shirts arm covering it perfectly.

I go to the garage and take out my black Mercedes which I would be driving to my office and then I am on my way. I reach there in record time. I still have some time so I order my breakfast there in my cabin. The day goes relatively well and productively. I had lunch with one of my clients. When it's nearly five in the evening I set out of my work place for a leisure walk and sightseeing before making my way back home. I have yet do that since I arrived here. I leave my jacket and vest in my cabin taking only my wallet and my cell phone with me. I walk few blocks down taking everything in. The roads are getting busier as the night is approaching. The shops, the restaurants, the bars illuminating and casting bright lights in the ever darkening night.

I keep walking and exploring for few more hours stopping only when something caught my eye. I went for dinner in one of the restaurants on my way. It is such a humbling experience to walk like that and enjoy everything around you without the pressure of being recognized and being crowded or cornered by people or paparazzi. I hope it stays that way. I don't want this thing to be ruined.

I turn right at one of the street corners and my fingers brush something soft, very soft feminine hands? A sharp jolt of electricity shoots through my fingers my arm my shoulder my neck and finally my heart from there it spreads throughout my body and I am left gasping for breath. This isn't the only thing that shocks me. My head oh god my head it's pounding and it hurts. This isn't the only thing I am feeling. A deep sense of longing fills me which leave me keening over and I fall down on my knees bracing myself with my hands. My head is hurting again and I can't keep track of the images running though my mind. They are running too fast and too many to keep track. This goes on for I don't how long? Minutes? Hours? Days? I just know that it's painful.

Suddenly the images start slowing down and I see who, I believe is me, in a passionate embrace with the same girl I have seen throughout last year in my dreams. We are in the same beautiful meadow. Her face still not clear. Before I can bring myself to see it closely, the scene changes and I now am standing in a church in front of a priest. This is somewhat blurry but the same girl is there with me wearing an elegant but a very old fashioned I mean not of this time designed wedding gown. I am too wearing my best of attire for the wedding. I suppose to be mine and hers. We are both dressed as some monarch looking regal as ever. The rest of the present guests are blurry but not undetected. The scene changes again and I now am standing near a large bed in a royal chamber. There is a small bundle in my arms. On looking closely I find it is a baby, a newborn. I am cooing to the baby. On the bed is she, disheveled and exhausted from the birthing. Her face not clear again. The scene fades. It frustrates me to not to be able to see her clearly. Who is she? I concentrate hard and suddenly as clear as a day I am back to the scene where I am at my wedding. Only this time I am not watching as a third person. Now I am standing at the altar facing my bride.

I hear the priest say, "You may now kiss the bride." I reach over and unveil the face of the girl that has been haunting me for the past year in my dreams every night without break. The girl who has been the object of my fascination, my desire. I want to see her NOW. Slowly oh so slowly as I lift the veil, I am caught in the pair of the most captivating brown milk chocolate pools. They draw me in and I go there willingly, greedily. I am so caught in her eyes that I didn't even see her face completely but I am satisfied. Satisfied for now.

Then everything goes black.


	13. Chapter 13

_...more than a millennia ago._

_There is chaos and disturbance amongst the inhabitants. The plants are dying. The crops destroyed. Rivers are drying. Bad time seems to have befallen on the area. The life is slowly seeping away from the kingdom. The place once known as lux regnum – kingdom of light – now covered in darkness. The cries of distress can be heard from miles. As this isn't enough, now the neighboring forces have decided to attack and take hold of the place. They seem to have biding their time all along, waiting for a perfect opportunity._

_Now the only thing stopping them from their mission is the impending birth of the next heir who is due any moment now. This shouldn't have stopped them as they are sure that the baby born is not going to survive as had the previous times. _

_At the castle, there is a grand crowd that has started forming as everyone is anxious and hopeful for the prince's survival. The birth of their prince is the only thing that would ward off any approaching attacks and invasions to the kingdom and secure their future and bring them safety and harmony. As soon as the word has reached them that their queen had gone into labor they had shown up at the castle gates to offer their blessings and then had situated themselves praying to god for some miracle and to ask to have some mercy on them._

_Inside the castle, the queen is surrounded by the maids preparing her for the birthing and trying to make her as comfortable as possible for the oncoming ordeal. The mid wife has arrived and now is talking and explaining the procedure to the queen while simultaneously checking her progress and reassuring her all the same._

_The king is restless and beside himself with worry and the stress of the situation. His advisers and confidants stay with him in his chamber offering him comfort and support. One of them offers him some wine in a goblet to alleviate some of his stress. The king takes the goblet and gulps down the contents in one swift motion and resumes his pacing. After pacing for a few minutes he stops by the fire and sit himself on the stool and remembers all those times he has been in this same kind of situation for years time and time again. Every time the result has been same. The infant doesn't survive and dies within a few days or is stillborn leading him and the queen to heartbreak and devastation. They aren't the only ones suffering from this, their people suffer too. Every time this happens their future falls further into destruction. _

_They hope every time for their new king to be born. They put trust in their king to provide them with his heir and secure his bloodline and in turn them. But he has failed so many times that he has started to lose hope. He has lost his three queens to devastating pregnancies and faced the unbearable pain of losing seven of his children to death without ever being allowed or given a chance at life. And now his fourth wife and his new queen was in the same chamber where he has lost so much during his lifetime. He silently vowed to himself that he was not going to repeat the process again. He can't live with the guilt and this pain anymore. So, he along with his courtiers and his people prayed earnestly for miracle._

_And when all of this was happening, up above in the heaven an angel was watching all of this. His beautiful and divine face marred with deep sadness and his perfect facial features contorted with pain. He was perplexed by all these emotions never having felt them before due to the usual happy and content atmosphere he has lived in so far. A lone tone slipped down his cheek surprising him. He caught it in his hands and watched it mesmerized as he wasn't aware of ever seeing an angel cry. He went to the Higher Being, the High Power and inquired about it._

"_You are feeling sad, my child. You are in pain. The things you saw, the misery you witnessed moved you."_

"_Father, can't you do something for them? They need help."_

_Chuckling the Higher Being replied, "I already have" and then He was gone._

_The angel couldn't keep his calm as he was unable to forget their cries for help. So, he decided that he would make this right even if he has to interfere and visit earth then so be it. Offering his apologies to His Father he set up to go along his way to the earth. Unbeknownst to him as he departed, the Higher Being reappeared smiling and said, "Good luck, my child" to the retreating angel's back and disappeared again._

_In the castle at that moment, the queen has delivered a baby boy. The queen appears to be fine and now all the attention is on the child. Everyone is praying for his health and survival with new vigor. Some are reduced to tears to save the child as he is their only hope. The king enters the birthing chamber and sits by his queen. The mid wife places the child in queen's arms and the new tears flow. This time the king joins too._

"_Have mercy Oh god. Please spare me this child. I wouldn't want for anything more." The king prays which is followed by the chorus of 'amen' from the people present in the chamber along with them._

_Suddenly the chamber is filled with bright white light illuminating the whole chamber. The light comes from the balcony. Everyone present stare wide eyed and in complete awe as a figure wearing a long white cloak appears from within the light and glides down to stand at the entrance of the space separating the balcony and the chamber. The figure has wide and very beautiful pair of wings on his back confirming the fact that the he is an angel. Everyone is shocked and enamored by his flawless beauty. The ethereal being slowly glides towards the bed where the king and the queen are sitting gaping at the angel and stupefied by him and his grace. The angel approaches them and holds his hands towards them asking for the child. _

_The king hesitates first but after a reassuring look from the angel he slowly takes the child from his queen and places them in the angel's arms. The angel happily cradles the baby in his arms and gaze at him in equal parts of amazement and wonder. _

"_What a pretty child" The angel murmurs in his melodic voice earning gasps from everyone around him. He ignores them still gazing at the child and then frowns when he notices that the child isn't going to survive long. He is once again filled with sadness and pain at the revelation. He is reminded of the loss his death would cause the entire kingdom and its inhabitants. The agony it will cause. He shudders and then like a light bulb being clicked a solution comes to him and he smiles. The sadness and the pain fading. He takes the child to the balcony and where he can clearly see the crowd gathered there in hope of a better future and praying relentlessly and without pause for it._

_He holds the child in one arm and puts his other hand on the child's chest which is rather his whole body as he is too small and says, "Immortalis Animus"._

_He then turns towards the couple and speaks, "Fret not child, this child is going to be the protector of all. Worry no more as he is going to be healthy and lead this kingdom to such heights of prosperity and peace that has never been encountered or ever heard of. The purest of souls without a touch of greed and selfishness. No one is going to be able to defeat him. There wouldn't be any reason to worry about his death ad he is the one who will decide for himself when to die. He will remain frozen at whatever age he decides until he wishes to grow again."_

_Then he turns back again and raises the child towards the sky and speaks, "Bless the child Father. I pray you. End their misery Oh Higher One. I plead you." _

_At this the clouds part and the sun comes out of his hiding brightening the kingdom again ending the darkness. The rays of golden shimmering lights reach down towards the child giving him a unique glow. The crowd cheers and applauds at the sight and a new wave of hope and relief floods over the entire kingdom. Tears of joy and sounds of laughter are heard after so many years. Every one of them thanks the High Lord._


	14. Chapter 14

EPOV

I woke up to find myself in a room with white walls. On further examination I find that I am in a hospital with an IV drip attached to my arm. I try to sit up and that's when a nurse enters the room.

"Oh! You are awake. I'll just call the doctor. You relax. Don't try to move unnecessarily." Then she is gone before I could say anything and returns with a blond haired man of about forty wearing a white coat and a stethoscope around his neck.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen. I am your doctor. You can call me Dr. Grenedy." We shake hands. He seems to be fairly nice man but something is still nagging me. "So, tell me. How are you feeling this fine morning?"

Then it hits me. Morning? But wasn't I on a walk? And that was in the evening until late night. Then as if floodgates have been opened everything from yesterday comes crashing down on me. Waves after waves of memories, images attack my mind and I am reduced to just let them take me wherever they want to take me unable to help myself. Then someone is shaking me.

"Mr. Cullen? Mr. Cullen, are you alright?" I look up to see the doctor has his one hand on my shoulder and I am clutching my hairs in my hands pulling at them. As soon as I notice this I let them go and answer.

"I am fine. Just a headache. Wait, how am I here? What happened?"

"You collapsed on the sidewalk and one of the passer bys called the ambulance. He said you were holding your head crying in pain and then suddenly you just collapsed and passed out."

"Oh! But I feel fine now. So when am I going to be discharged? I have to go"

"I am sorry Mr. Cullen but we need to do some tests. We were waiting for you to wake up so that you could sign the necessary papers required."

"No no. There is no need. I am fine."

"But as your doctor I can't just let you go like that. After witnessing you in pain myself. Sorry, but you have to, at least for precaution, take some tests."

"Fine then, but not now. Make some appointment or something. I just have to be somewhere urgent."

"Alright I will contact you with your appointment. Other than that your vitals are good. So, there wouldn't be any issues with your discharge. I'll go and have those papers ready."

"Thank you doctor."

"No worries. It's my duty."

After he leaves I get dressed in my clothes from last night. With my discharge papers finalized, I make my way out of the hospital where I have my driver ready with the car waiting. I snatch up the keys from him and take off towards the warehouse where I was supposed to meet the mystery person a night before yesterday. I am done waiting and now I am going to get the answers myself. I am tired of this cat and mouse game. With that I press down on the accelerator and speed down the highway with only one goal in my mind.

As soon as I reach the warehouse I stop the car and slide out of it in one smooth motion. I search the surrounding area with my heightened senses for any movements or sounds. Finding no one nearby I take off towards the woods and come to a sudden halt when I encounter the same scent, same fragrance. Freesias….mmmhh….and with a hint of strawberry. The scent is faint but it's real. I want to ignore it and quash down the hope rising in my chest but fail miserably. Then suddenly I feel something in my heart like a light flutter, a slight tugging, pulling me forward to where, I don't know. It's unavoidable so I give in to it and let it take me to wherever it wants.

I follow it blindly walking at a normal pace through the dense forest. The tugging increasing in magnitude with each step I take towards the source. I don't know how long it takes but suddenly I am standing at a very high rock. I look around and freeze. There about hundred or more feet away, a small figure is crouching on a very high hill. It appears to be a girl. It seems like she is going to jump down the said hill. I am instantly alarmed. A feeling of extreme protectiveness and concern wash over me. Before I could do anything she jumps and my blood turns to ice. Without having a second thought, I jump too, flying towards her to catch her before she lands on the ground and hurt herself.

I reach her mid air and hear a gasp of shock. I cradle her gently in my arms not wanting to hurt her and lands smoothly on the ground still holding her close to myself. After I am sure that we are safe I look down at her and now it's my turn to get shocked. There I find the same swirling pools of warm milk chocolate orbs watching me with same surprise and wonder as I am.

BPOV

"Princess! You shouldn't try to sneak away like that. It's dangerous. No one is supposed to know about you until its time. We are here at your service and to protect you. You can ask any of us to do your bidding. Please, try and understand. It is for your own good."

Yada Yada Yada….blah blah blah….

I scoff internally every time they call me princess. I mean really. I feel more like a prisoner. I am not allowed to step a foot out of the house. I am being 'kept' here since I woke up from my 'sleep' two weeks ago. Granted they do as I say and keep me entertained and busy. But one could take so much of this confinement and I have felt suffocated only after a day inside this hell house of a prison.

I begged and pleaded. Even tried to trick them into taking me out for awhile but all my attempts were fruitless.

"Stupid annoying cruel people. Keeping poor thing like me locked in this hell hole." I mumbled under my breath while pacing in my room. I sighed and then threw myself on my bed and thought of the day I woke up.

Flashback

I feel like I am floating in clouds enjoying it. I hear some whispering seep into my consciousness. So I turn away from them not liking them intruding in my happy state. The whispering continues and I bury myself further into the soft thing I am laying on to drone them out. But it's useless as slowly the consciousness seeps in more and I open my eyes to find myself in a very strange place. I sit up and took in my surrounding. Everything around me is strange and weird.

Before I could think further, someone approaches me, "Good morning Princess. How are you feeling?" That someone is a lady with a kind smile. But I fail to recognize her. So ignoring her inquiry I ask instead, "Who are you? What am I doing here? What place is this?" When I start questioning many more questions start to form in my mind and the most important question that comes to fore front of my mind engulfs me in panic and I blurt it out, "Who am I?"

Seeing me in panic the kind lady tries to calm me and speak to me in a soothing voice, "Everything is fine Princess. We will answer all your questions. Please calm down. Take deep breaths. In and out. Yes just like that." She keeps talking me out of my panic state until I am completely calm.

When I have control over my bearings, I see that three men have joined us now. They are standing far away in a line with their heads slightly bowed and their hands clasped in front. I take them all in one by one and I am perplexed and confused by their attire. I turn my questioning gaze to the woman and she replies

"Her Highness, my name is Charlotte and they are Steve, Oliver and Peter. We were placed in your service. We have been guarding you ever since you were born." Before she could continue, I cut her off

"What do you mean guarding me and from whom? And what is it with Princess and Her highness stuff that you keep addressing me with? I have a name. I mean I must, right?"

"Yes of course Princess" I grimace at that "You do have a name."

"Very well then. Care to share. Coz I seem to have forgotten it." I say sarcastically with my arms crossed in front of my chest and an eyebrow raised.

"Yes yes. It's Isabella. Isabella Marie Swan, but you go by Bella." She answers happily. "And oh yes. You are turning fifteen this September." I mull over the name and think that it does have a ring of familiarity to it so I accept it. At least that's something. I am taking all these far more calmly. Must be something wrong with me or I am still sleeping and this is all a dream. Shaking my head I make myself comfortable on the soft cushiony thing I slept on. This is going to take time. I can tell. So why not make myself comfortable?

"So tell me everything else I missed." That's how begins the first round of 'Make Bella Acquainted with the human world 101'

Flashback Ends

In the next few hours and days that followed I learned that I was an angel (major scoff here) born to a human couple for a specific purpose. There were five 'guards' that were assigned for me to keep my identity and powers hidden. All was fine until I was found by the enemy (I don't even know) who tried to capture me for my powers. But my 'guardians' here fought him off and protected me from him. One of the 'guardians' (Trevor his name was) sacrificed himself and teleported me and my four remaining 'guardians' here which I now know is London (from where exactly is still unknown to me). He also cleared all my memories of my time with my human family which put me in a deep sleep. I was told that if I remembered any of my family members I would have tried to go to them which would have been dangerous for them and me.

Well that's about summed it all. They then introduced me to the modern world. I started recognizing my powers on instinct. I would use them without giving much thought as it has been a normal thing for me. Well if the tale they told is anything to go by then maybe it is.

I was having great time playing with my powers but I was getting anxious and twitchy by the minute too. I couldn't just stay locked inside anymore so I went out a week later my waking up. I sneaked off silently out of the house into the fresh air. I took a deep breath and released it with a happy smile. It was night time and the stars were twinkling in the night sky. It was a lovely night for a run. I have discovered fairly early that my senses were sharp, sharper than the average human and I was extremely fast too. So, I ran and as soon as I reached the edge of the city I was bombarded with a lot of noise making me cry. I wasn't prepared for the onslaught so I covered my ears with my hands and curled into myself.

Next thing I know I was being carried by someone who I later found out was Oliver and brought back to the house.

Suffice to say that my 'guards' weren't very happy with me but they didn't say anything to me about the stunt I pulled. They didn't need to. I had already learned my lesson. Well I thought I had because only five days later, last night, I sneaked off on them again. This time I was prepared and knew what was coming. So, I marched right in between the crowd becoming the part of it. I was mesmerized by the sights and all the different kinds of lightening effects. I was enjoying myself when the crowd started gathering at the street corner I just passed and I suddenly found myself in the living area of the damned house. This time it was Steve who has brought me here teleporting both of us. I was pissed.

Without saying a word to any of them I stormed up to my room closing the door with extra force making a loud bang. After I have had some time to cool down, Charlotte came to me explaining their worry for me and the danger I put myself in. But I wasn't listening still riled up from their insistence at keeping me inside all the time. I was beginning to doubt them. How would I know that they were really on my side? So, I devised a plan. I was going to run off the next morning. I don't want anyone constantly hovering over me. How difficult could it be to live out there alone? It couldn't be that tough. So, with that being decided, I went to bed to rest before I had to go.

In the morning, I figured if I tried to sneak past again they would catch me definitely. So, I wondered if I could use teleporting. I thought of testing it. So I thought myself in the bathroom while standing by my bed. Suddenly I found myself standing in the bathroom. I let out a quiet squeal and got dressed and packed a light bag with necessary things and then thought myself at the edge of the forest a few ways outside the house. I was suddenly standing at the same place I thought. I took one last look at the house and then took off into the forest. I stopped when I reached at the edge of a high hill. Finding no way to go further I decided to just jump from there knowing too well that I wouldn't get hurt. Not thinking about it anymore I jumped. I was flying through the air when suddenly something or someone caught me mid air making me gasp. My first thought was that I was caught again which made me feel sad. But every thought I had went out of my head. And my mind became blank as I was caught stupefied in the mesmerizing emerald green eyes of my captor.


End file.
